


my hero

by ilovekaradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also they have so much chemistry leave me alone, basically just acting like "Luthors" ended up being supergay at the end rather than the way it did, basically this is just fluff??, but fear not the happiness will reign supreme, but who doesnt love fluff, ill ship them till i die, jk theres a sad bit, supercorp forever man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovekaradanvers/pseuds/ilovekaradanvers
Summary: “Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but… Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”“Well, like I said,” Kara starts, waiting for Lena to look back up at her. Blue eyes lock with green and Kara’s breath hitches when Lena’s eyes flick to her lips and back up. “That's what friends are for.”orLena kisses Kara and freaks out, Kara realizes she likes Lena, and happiness ensues :)





	1. sudden kisses and silly misses

**Author's Note:**

> HI! so i'm totally ignoring the scene with Mon-El at the end of Luthors and at the end of the valentines day ep and i've been wanting to write a "real life real time" (as i've been calling it) supercorp fic for the longest time, so i took the opportunity and here i am!! i'm pretty positive this is going to have no real plot other than the two of them being complete dorks in love, and it is in no way a slow burn bc i need happiness and im sure a lot of us do too!

“Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but… Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”

 

The words send chills through Kara. She laughs and shakes her head at Lena, who is smiling one of her big smiles that seems to be reserved for only her. Lena looks at her hands, sparing glances as the blonde’s chuckling subsides.

 

“Well, like I said,” Kara starts, waiting for Lena to look back up at her. Blue eyes lock with green and Kara’s breath hitches when Lena’s eyes flick to her lips and back up. “That's what friends are for.” The words come out as barely a whisper. The silence felt like a pane of bulletproof glass that Kara’s barreling force found as useless as a piece of paper. She treats it just like she’s treated everything else, as the most delicate thing on Earth, but her whisper still feels like a sonic boom in the tense air between them. Lena draws in a deep breath and turns herself to face Kara directly.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers. She places her hand next to Kara’s on the couch, an open door that she leaves for Kara to decide whether or not to walk through. Neither of them moves for a moment and it makes Lena nervous, so she looks up at Kara-

 

Only to find that Kara is looking at her a certain _way_ that makes her wonder how on earth she ended up right there. On her couch, in her office, with none other than the magnificent, bumbling Catco reporter Kara Danvers.

 

Suddenly she can’t think of anything else.

 

Before either of them know it, Lena’s lips are on Kara’s and her hands in blonde hair.

 

It takes a short second for Kara to realize she’s being kissed by Lena, but an even longer one to realize that she doesn’t want it to stop.

 

Just as Kara kisses Lena back and moves her hands to find the brunettes waist, Lena pulls away.

 

“Oh! Oh, my god,” Lena jumps off the couch away from Kara, whose hands are still in the air like they’re holding something, or some _one_. “Kara, I’m sorry, I don’t- I understand if you want to leave. Just let yourself out… I’m sorry.” Lena walks over to her desk and sets her hands down on the white surface. She doesn’t dare glance back at Kara, fearful of what sight would greet her. Instead, she focuses her attention on the world outside of her windows. Her ears pick up the rustling of fabric as Kara stands up.

 

“Okay. I-I’ll go… I guess. See you tomorrow?”

 

The reporter leaves the room without waiting for an answer and closes the door behind her, finally allowing Lena to let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. She allows herself to turn away from her desk to look at the door and wonder what Kara was thinking or doing. She could feel the shock in Kara when she kissed her - she _kissed_ Kara - and see it, too, before she turned around. But what she didn’t see was the disappointment when she told Kara to leave and the longing look the blonde sent her right before closing the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Kara. What’s up?” Alex answers her phone and pulls her shirt down to block Maggie’s incessant exploration of her chest. She chuckles as Maggie grumbles and gets off of Alex so she can talk to Kara.

 

_“Alex, can we have a sister night? I feel like we haven’t had one in forever!”_

 

“Um,” Alex starts, glancing at Maggie. Kara cuts her off before she can say anything.

 

_“Oh, Rao, Alex, you’re probably with Maggie. I didn’t think about that. Maybe you can both come over? No, no, that’s silly. Stay with your girlfriend, we can have a sister night tomorrow! Oh, but tomorrow is Sun-”_

 

“Kara.” Alex says, effectively stopping Kara’s rant. She sighed and looked at Maggie with an apology in her eyes before continuing. “Kara, we can have a sister night.” Maggie smiles at her and reaches over to grab her own phone. Alex hears Kara’s sigh of relief over the phone and wonders what could have Kara needing a sister night so badly. “Maggie might come, I’ll have to ask her, but I’ll be there soon, okay?”

 

 _“Okay!”_ Kara responds, almost too enthusiastically. _“Tell Maggie hello and that I’m sorry for ruining your night.”_ Alex could hear the guilt in Kara’s voice and chuckled at her apologetic sister.

 

“It’s okay Kara. See you soon,” Alex says before hanging up. She lets out a sigh and brushes her hair behind her ear before looking at Maggie. They lock eyes and Maggie smiles as she sets down her phone to take Alex’s hand in hers.

 

“Do you want me to come to sister night? It feels like I might be invading on some weird but cute Danvers sister thing.” Maggie asks as Alex chuckles.

 

“Yeah, it’s a tradition we started when Kara was in college but I had graduated. I want you to come because it normally is fun,” Alex says apprehensively, “but I think there’s something going on with Kara. I should probably go alone to get her to spill.” The two stand up and make their way to the front door together. “You can stay here if you want,” Alex adds. Maggie smiles at her and leans up to kiss Alex.

 

“I was planning on it,” she responds while wrapping her arms around her tall girlfriend. “Go have fun with Kara. And give me the details on what’s got her all freaked out, okay? I want all the dirt on Little Danvers.” Maggie gives Alex another kiss, with both of them smiling into it.

 

“I will, I will. I’m not sure if I’ll be back tonight or tomorrow morning, but don’t wait up.” Alex walks into the hall and turns around to face Maggie before the door closes. The smaller woman sends her a wink and a smirk before saying goodbye.

 

Alex sighs, wondering how she could’ve ended up so lucky to have someone like Maggie in her life. She makes her way toward the elevator and tries to focus her mind on the task at hand, helping Kara, rather than the beautiful brunette that she left all alone in her apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex opens the door to Kara’s apartment to the blonde pacing around while mindlessly setting things up for sister night. Netflix is queued up on the TV, three bowls of popcorn are resting on the table (two and a half of which is designated for Kara), and a six pack of beer lays waiting for Alex. Kara jumps at the sound of her sister arriving, too engrossed in her own thoughts to even hear her approach.

 

“Oh! Hey Alex, I didn’t hear you walk up.” Kara says, resisting the urge to cringe at her own stupidity. She mentally smacks herself while hoping Alex didn’t catch her obvious admission that she was lost in thought, but judging by Alex’s face, the brunette knew. “I was just so distracted getting set up, you know?” Kara adds, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. Alex nods slowly and squints her eyes at Kara.

 

“Mhmm… Well, I brought potstickers.” Alex laughs as her sister’s eyes light up when she catches sight of the bag, the glow in her eyes because of her favorite food never getting old.

 

“You are the best sister in the whole universe!” Kara reaches out and takes the bag from Alex before launching herself into the air and towards the couch. Alex raises her eyebrows - Kara only uses her powers for no reason when she’s particularly troubled - and walks over to sit next to Kara. Normally she would try to steal a few potstickers, but Alex thought that Kara really needed them.

 

“What are we watching?”

 

“Leading Lady.”

 

“Really, Kara? Again?” Alex takes a sip of her beer as Kara nods and clicks play. As the main character comes up on screen, Alex has a small revelation. “I never realized how much this actress looks like Lena.” Alex comments, but doesn’t think it meant much.

 

Until Kara stops chewing mid potsticker and stares at the screen in wonder. Alex looks over at her frozen sister and clears her throat, knocking Kara out of her trance-like state. She resumes chewing and tries to respond at the same time.

 

“Oef, yea- sh’doef. N’ver no’iced.”

 

They make it about halfway through the movie before Kara gets up to grab two pints of ice cream and two spoons. The two quickly demolish the ice cream, Kara’s eyes never leaving the screen and Alex’s eyes never leaving Kara. When the guy kisses the girl, Kara sighs and puts a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Alex rolls her eyes and decided that now is as good as ever to step on the egg shells Kara was dancing around all night.

 

“Kara, what’s wrong? Why are we having a sister night?” Alex asks, reaching forward to pause the movie. Kara freezes and doesn’t look at Alex until the pause sign appears over the faces of the actors.

 

“Nothing’s wrong!” She exclaims. “Am I not allowed to just want a sister night?” Kara employs her signature puppy dog eyes to pull at her sister's heart. It has the desired effect and Alex brings Kara in for a hug.

 

“You’re allowed to want a sister night, but,” Alex starts. Kara pulls away and tilts her head at Alex. “I can tell somethings been bothering you.”

 

“Pshhh, what!” Kara laughs and looks at Alex like she’s crazy. “No… No! I’m fine Alex, _super_ fine! Nothing’s bothering me.” Kara chuckles and leans forward to grab the remote and is about to press play when Alex clears her throat. “What?” Kara turns her head to face Alex, growing irritated. They sit in silence for a moment while Alex thinks. She runs through the past 24 hours to see if there’s anything - or anyone - that could’ve made her sister this confused and lost in thought. She comes up with a few instances: J’onn yelling at her for her recklessness once they were safe, Mon-El being his usual self, Snapper critiquing her article about-

 

Lena Luthor.

 

Lena was one of the only people that Kara smiled about whenever they had an encounter, no matter how awkward or tense it might have been. Alex takes a deep breath and leans towards Kara, who looks away and grabs the popcorn.

 

“Is this about Lena Luthor?” The words obviously shock Kara, who shoves more than enough popcorn into her mouth as a blush creeps into her cheeks. She keeps pushing more pieces in her mouth while chewing to avoid answering and ignores Alex’s smirk that has now graced her face.

 

When Kara almost chokes, she decides it’d be best if she stops trying to block her words with popcorn. But she still won’t look at Alex, let alone let out any form of reply. She, again, reaches for the remote, but doesn’t press play this time and continues to chew the popcorn.

 

“Did she finally make a move?” Alex asks in complete nonchalance, taking a swig of her beer.

 

Kara _actually_ chokes this time, and leans forward to cough away the popcorn that was lodged in her lungs.

 

“Woah, Kara, are you okay?” Alex sets down her beer and places a hand on Kara’s back. She was about to propose doing the heimlich when Kara sits up straight with a pink face from both embarrassment and the inability to breath.

 

“I’m-” she pauses to cough once again, “I’m okay.” Kara reaches for a bottle of water and doesn’t bother to answer Alex’s question, not after it almost _killed_ her.

 

“Kara…”

 

“What?” The blonde asks, flashing a smile in the hopes that her sister drops it. Alex crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows at Kara.

 

“This is about Lena isn’t it.” Alex states. She knows it is, but needs to hear Kara say it. Kara turns red again and curls into herself.

 

“Yes,” is all she offers. Alex sends her a glare and Kara, somehow, sinks further into the couch.

 

“Well?”

 

“Well what?” Kara shoots back, grabbing a pillow.

 

“Oh shut up and tell me what happened already, will you?” Alex shouts and Kara puts her face into the pillow she’s holding. Alex sighs and puts a hand on her sister’s shoulder to coax the answer out of her. Kara is silent for a minute and when she does speak, it’s through the pillow.

 

“She kissed me.”

 

“Finally.” Alex says, rubbing Kara’s shoulder when Kara’s head shoots up. “Why are you so upset about it?”

 

“I just- Alex I didn’t know what to do! I didn’t do anything, I just sat there and let her kiss me and then she just jumped away as soon as I-” Kara stops mid ramble to look away from Alex.

 

“As soon as you what?” Alex asks. “Kara you can tell me anything. You know that.”

 

“I know… I just always make things about me and I thought- I don’t know.”

 

“Kara, whatever it is just tell me. And never think that you’re taking away anything from me when you have problems. I’m your sister and I’ll always be here.” Alex lets Kara take her time and doesn’t push any further. Kara knows that the longer she sits in silence, the harder it will be for her to get the words out. She needs to rip the bandaid.

 

“She kissed me, but stopped as soon as-” Kara takes a deep breath before continuing, looking past Alex’s shoulder rather than at her. “-as soon as I realized I didn’t want her to stop.” Alex sighs and brings Kara in for a hug.

 

The last time Kara sounded this confused was when she was first on earth, trying to figure out what and what wasn’t socially acceptable. Alex remembers wishing that she never had to see Kara that confusion again once she finally seemed to find her footing on this weird planet. In that moment, Alex is hugging thirteen year old Kara who finally opened up to her about all her fears of what life would be like without her parents rather than twenty six year old Kara with girl troubles.

 

“That’s not bad Kara. You can want to kiss girls.”

 

“I’ve never wanted to kiss girls before Lena,” Kara admits. She gives Alex a squeeze and pulls away to look at her. “The thing is… I don’t know why Lena kissed me.” Kara scrunches her eyebrows in question. Alex tries to keep a straight face but fails. She starts laughing and smiling at Kara, who just looks a million times more confused than before.

 

“I’m sorry, sorry. But seriously? You really don’t know why?”

 

“No? Do you, Alex?” Kara pulls the previously discarded pillow back to hug it again, feeling pathetic. Alex sees the emotion settle over Kara and sighs for what seems like the umpteenth time that night.

 

“Kara. I’m surprised even you don’t know, Miss “I looked into her eyes.” Alex smiles when all Kara does is look at her like she’s crazy. “Kara, you go on and on about her almost as much as you did with James. And from what you’ve told me, whether or not you noticed, I think she feels the same way.” Alex confides in a soft voice. Kara’s face turns into a smile like a kid in a candy store.

 

“You- You think she likes me too?” Kara asks. Alex smiles and Kara blushes, not meaning to reveal that she did, in fact, like Lena, even if it was obvious.

 

“Yeah, I do.” She pauses. “And I think you should try and talk it out with her before you both do something stupid and it slips away.”

 

“What would I even _say_ to her, Alex?” She shuffles in her seat so that she’s sitting up straight and puts a smile on her face. “Oh, hey Lena! I’m glad you kissed me because I really like you and want to go on a date with you maybe. Dinner on Friday? Oh, but don’t forget, it might get cut short. Because, you know, I get called in to save the world sometimes… and oh yeah! I’m Supergirl if you didn’t already know and-”

 

“Woah woah, no.” Alex cuts her off. “You’re not allowed to tell her. Not-”

 

“What? How do you expect _any_ of this to end well  if I don’t-”

 

“Kara let me talk. You’re not allowed to tell her, _yet_ . Not until you have to. And by have to, I mean you’ve entered a serious relationship and really really trust her.” Kara opens her mouth to speak but Alex cuts her off with a finger. “Nuh-uh! Let me finish. I know you trust her already, but just, please Kara, for all of our sakes, _wait_ just a little while to tell her.” Kara nods and glances down. “And besides,” Alex continues, “don’t you think she might already know?” Kara’s head snaps up, eyes wide with surprise.

 

“You think she _knows_?”

 

“Kara, you told me that you told her you “flew on a bus” to your first interview.” Kara blushes and hides her face. “And she knows Clark is Superman because of her brother, so I bet good money she knows who Supergirl is too.”

 

“And- And you’re not mad about that?” Kara asks, moving her hands away from her cheeks.

 

“Well, yeah, I am. But seeing how much you like her… I guess I’m gonna have to get used to the idea of her knowing. And being around. Let me know when things get serious so I can give her a shovel talk.”

 

“No! No, Alex, please don’t shovel talk her.”

 

“Fine, fine. I won’t.” She holds up her hands in surrender, even though she will anyway, which Kara knows. She leans forward to grab the remote and her beer. “Just,” she starts, “be careful Kara. A lot could happen.”

 

“I know. But she’s different. I trust her.”

 

“Yeah. Now let’s get back to this movie.” She presses play and settles into the couch as Kara smiles and grabs the popcorn. “So that it can be over sooner,” she adds as an afterthought, which gets her a handful of popcorn to the face.

 

Kara grabs her phone, making sure it’s not too late. _Eleven pm isn’t too late, right? I’ve seen her working in her office well past then… It won’t hurt to try,_ she reasons. She types a quick message to Lena and looks back at the screen, not missing how her sister is smiling at her.

 

_‘Hey Lena! I was wondering if you were free for lunch tomorrow? Have a good night, and don’t work for too much longer!’_

 

* * *

 

 

The world outside of her office is dark, save for the lights in the offices and apartments around her. Lena spins her chair to face her desk, promptly ending her little digression from the task at hand.

 

Working to forget that she kissed Kara.

 

She sighs and feels her fingers tremble as she remembers her friend - her only friend - not kissing her back. She runs her fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her nerves, but it doesn’t work. Nothing works.

 

One of the things she learned from the Luthors that she prided herself on was a lack of impulsivity. Lillian and Lionel had always told her to seriously consider her options. When eating dinner, they told her to really consider the amount she was taking and what she was taking. When at parties, they told her to think of her words before speaking them. When choosing outfits, Lillian had told her to make sure what she was wearing complimented her skin and hair and figure. There wasn’t a single thing in her life as a child that Lena didn’t think about before it happened. She was able to think about what people would say in conversations and prepare for them. She was able to predict what board members would say in meetings.

 

But the second she saw those blue eyes looking at her like she was the only thing in the world?

 

Lena Luthor forgot what it meant to think before you act.

 

Lena sighs and stretches her back, sore from sitting. She opens her computer and checks to time before opening a folder she received from R&D. Eleven at night isn’t late for Lena. She’s surprised Jess hasn’t come in or texted telling her to-

 

_*buzz buzz*_

 

Lena huffs and pulls out her phone, ready to tell Jess that she wasn’t going home, but that the secretary herself should.

 

But the name on her lock screen isn’t ‘Jess’.

 

The name is ‘Kara’.

 

She stops, leaving the phone locked. She’s tempted to not read the message at all, pretend like she’s sleeping, and respond in the morning. She presses the button to put it in sleep mode and sets it face down on her desk.

 

She reads the same paragraph three times before coming to the conclusion that no work would get done unless she saw the text.

 

Shaky fingers reach for her phone and slide on the notification. She puts in her passcode slowly, giving herself time to change her mind. Lena takes a deep breath and presses ‘okay’ and the text pops up.

 

_‘Hey Lena! I was wondering if you were free for lunch tomorrow? Have a good night, and don’t work for too much longer!’_

 

She stares at the message for a minute, wanting to make sure she’s reading it correctly. Kara wants to have lunch? Tomorrow? Even after the whole kissing incident? Lena shakes her head and smiles in disbelief, not knowing what to say back. She settles on nothing, and sets her phone down and returns to the documents.

 

Her attention snaps back to her phone when the screen changes slightly. The little typing bubble is on the screen, and Lena curses herself for having her read receipts on at moments like these. She locks her phone just in time to miss Kara’s next message and breaths a sigh of relief. She cringes at her own actions, hearing Lillian in her head scolding her for not keeping her composure.

 

With a shake of her head, Lena is back in work mode and reads the document in front of her. It’s long and she suffers through it, signing her name at the bottom so the team could advance on to the next stage. Thankfully, that was her last folder in the giant stack. Lena lets herself relax in her chair for a moment before standing to gather her things.

 

She was doing so well at distracting herself that she forgot about the text from Kara, and that she left her phone on their conversation. The second her phone begins to scan her thumb, she remembers why she didn’t unlock it before. Almost dropping her phone in an attempt to stop the scanner, Lena realizes it’s too late. She reads the message from Kara and finds herself even more confused than she was earlier.

 

_‘It’s not a reporter thing either. I just want to tell you something.’_

 

Lena gets no more information than that and dials her number to call her driver.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is shining into her bedroom, casting a soft yellow glow on the stark white sheets of her bed. Lena groans at her alarm and grabs her phone to turn it off as fast as possible. When the ringing is no longer ruining her happy slumber, the events of last night come rushing back.

 

The kiss. The kicking out on her part. The texts.

 

Oh, god, the texts from Kara. Lena figures that she’s left the girl on read for much too long and decided to respond.

 

_L - ‘Hi Kara. I’m afraid I’m extremely busy today, I’m not sure I have the time.’_

 

Lena feels a weight being lifted off of her chest now that the crises has been averted. The second that weight is gone, another one makes its presence known with a ding and a new text.

 

_K - ‘Oh. Okay! Well, I hope you have a good day.’_

 

One of the many things Lena has picked up on with Kara is her texting style. Most messages include more than one exclamation point and the occasional very relevant emoji that Lena suspects Kara spends too long searching for. When the blonde ends texts with periods, it generally means she is either disappointed or sad. Lena sighs and sits up in bed, shivering at the sudden cold on her legs.

 

_L - ‘Some other time maybe?’_

 

Lena sees that the message status says Kara immediately sees it, making her heart flutter somewhat. She feels silly, letting something as simple as knowing that Kara is probably doing the same thing she is getting her all flustered. But how can you not when it’s Kara “Actual Puppy” Danvers you’re talking about?

 

_K - ‘Of course!! Let me know when you’re free :)’_

 

Getting out of bed, Lena smiles. She knows that the lunch date - not _date_ , just a lunch _get together_ \- she has with Kara might be somewhat awkward, but she doesn’t care. No one has ever sent her smiley faces over text, no one was ever as nice to her as Kara is.

  
She faces the day with a positive attitude, hoping that things will be okay.


	2. sticky buns and romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY i told you i'd be back! so this will be a rare occasion, two chapters in as many days, but i promised i'd get one up! I'm really excited about this story though, so i'm gonna try my hardest to write a lot! and i got cast in my schools musical, so it's a bit difficult because i have to do that along with other homework. but! heres chapter two :))
> 
> also some notes from chapter one that i'm putting here instead - the movie alex and kara watch (leading lady(its on netflix!)) is a katie mcgrath movie, and i highly suggest watching it if you've never seen it bc WOW katie is beautiful and its a cheesy rom com (not gay (sadly) but still cute) and it makes me happy bc its SO dorky and good and makes me want to die of happiness!!
> 
> also fun fact: if you go to karadanvverss.tumblr.com/tagged/my-hero you'll see AMAZING ART that someone drew and i saw it last night right after i finished writing this!!!! its really cool to see it after writing this bc it makes it like.... awesome... ALSO follow that account, its me!!!

Kara finds herself outside of the CEO’s office, not quite sure what to do.

 

She had gotten to CatCo after being called in despite it being a Sunday and was pleasantly surprised when Snapper had given her a grumbly and bitter “congrats on the article, ponytail.” That alone was a sign that the whole day was going to be amazing.

 

She got a new assignment, a puff piece with the intent to calm the population, about the city planning to convert abandoned buildings into gardens or parks and the reactions of the public. Snapper had yelled that she better get out there and start asking people. Kara’s gotten better at not being flustered when yelled at, but she did find her cheeks flushing every so often. On this occasion, however, she found it didn’t dampen her mood in the slightest. All the scolding did was make her chuckle on her way to the elevator.

 

There weren’t too many people on the streets that had a lot to say about the new parks and gardens, most just said they were excited to see what happened with the project. A select few citizens spent a long time explaining how important it was to them that National City had a big park and that they wanted more green space in the sunny city. Only one grumpy man told her he thought it was pointless, and not even he could ruin Kara’s day.

 

Nothing could, not when she could look up and catch sight of the tall L-Corp building anytime she wanted.

 

That’s probably how she ended up at Noonan’s, ordering Lena her usual salad and a few (four) sandwiches for herself, along with two sticky buns.

 

She looks around the waiting area outside of Lena’s office and sees absolutely no one. Once she checks her watch, it dawns on her that Jess was probably on her lunch break. Relinquishing control on her ears allows Kara to know that Lena is in her office, typing away furiously on her laptop. _Working on a Sunday, I guess there’s no rest for CEO’s,_ she thinks. Kara only has one barely free hand and has no idea if the office door was locked. Even though she holds access to the office any time, Kara settles for a knock on the door.

 

Lena stops typing and Kara can hear the subtle change in her heartbeat and the way her breath hitches. Instantly Kara is giving herself a mental slap to the face for her stupidity, of course a strange visitor knocking on her door during lunch would worry Lena. Kara sighed lightly and glanced over the top of her glasses to see through the door. Lena has one hand on the door handle and is looking around as if someone was there to tell her what to do. With a shake of her head, Lena takes a deep breath and steels herself.

 

“Who is it?” She asks in a demanding voice. Kara chuckles and opts for humor rather than seriousness.

 

“Special delivery!” Kara smiles as Lena instantly relaxes and shakes her head with a smile. Her relaxed state turns into a slightly panicked one, making Kara frown.

 

“One second!” Lena announces before taking a deep breath and opening the door with a smile. Kara looks up and nudges her glasses into place with her shoulder. “Kara! Hi, I wasn’t expecting you. Come in.”

 

“I know this is a little surprising, but I was out and about in the city interviewing people,” she explains, setting the bags of food down on Lena’s coffee table. “Next thing I knew, I was in Noonan’s ordering our usual…” she trails off, dragging out the sound of the L before standing at full height. “-and here I am!” Kara puts her arms out to side and smiles. “Even though you said you were busy, I figured you’d like some food.” Lena is just looking at her with a slight smile and Kara falters, not prepared to carry the conversation. “I- I can go,” she points her thumbs awkwardly to the door, “if you don’t have time… I- Sorry, I’ll get out of your hair, enjoy the food!” Kara grabs the bags containing the sandwiches and is stopped by a hand on her arm.

 

“God, Kara, no. Of course I have time! Please, sit down. And thank you, you really didn’t have to.”

 

“Okay! And of course I did, it’s the least I could do.” Kara smiles and sits on the couch with one leg tucked under her. She watches as Lena sits down, waiting until she’s opened her salad to open the first of her sandwiches. The plan is to only eat one at Lena’s office, but Kara ends up eating half the sandwich in one bite. Glancing up at Lena, whose attention seems to be elsewhere, Kara breaths a sigh of relief at not being caught for that.

 

The two eat in silence with an air twice as tense as it was the night before. Lena stares at her salad and doesn’t look at Kara, who is demolishing her second sandwich out of nerves. Kara sends a silent thanks to Rao that Lena is actually eating, rather than just pushing the food around the plate. Tentatively, she grabs the sticky buns and a fork. She holds it out to Lena, who doesn’t notice.

 

“Lena?” Kara whispers. It startles Lena, who jumps in her seat and sends a few pieces of spinach onto the couch. Kara smiles as Lena blushes and frantically picks them up.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“I was just wondering if you wanted a sticky bun?” Kara tilts her head and holds out the container. Lena laughs awkwardly and nods her head, grabbing the side of the container closest to her. Because of the lack of plates, Kara and Lena have to hold the rectangle box holding the sticky goodness between them so they don’t get anything on the couch. Their fingers brush on the bottom and Lena freezes, but she quickly shakes it off to plunge her fork into the dessert.

 

“Thank you,” she mumbles. Kara smiles and does the same. She holds up her forks with a piece stuck onto it, waiting for Lena to do the same. The brunette chuckles and shakes her head before clicking her fork against Kara’s in an action of ‘cheers’. Now that the atmosphere has softened, Kara decides it’s time to talk.

 

“I bet you’re wondering what I wanted to tell you.” Kara says around the sticky bun in her mouth. She watches as Lena tenses her shoulders before swallowing to speak.

 

“Yes.” She pauses and Kara doesn’t say anything, Lena looks like she’s trying to find the right words. “I- Honestly? I’m terrified.” She doesn’t offer a further explanation and stuffs her mouth to keep busy. Kara pulls her head back with a tilt and scrunches her eyebrows.

 

“Terrified? Why?”

 

“Because,” she whispered. Kara wasn’t used to seeing Lena so nervous, it made _her_ nervous, not that she wasn’t already.

 

Just being around Lena was enough to make her fumble over her words. The only time she found she was able to be collected in Lena’s presence was when she was Supergirl, and even then she occasionally felt her heart beating a mile a minute because of a smirk sent her way. She never paid much attention to moments like those, thinking that they were just moments of fear because of danger. Sitting here with Lena makes Kara realize that every single time she felt that flutter of heart, it was because she was in- she had _feelings_ for Lena. They make eye contact and Kara feels like Lena’s eyes are searching her soul. She shifts, and hopes that Lena can read it. _Look at me, see me, see my feelings. I trust you._ She sees Lena take in a deep breath and feels a change in the air.

 

“Because you look at me like that and all I can think of is…” Lena trails off and looks down at Kara’s lips. Kara would give anything to kiss Lena, but she knows that that will distract her. She needs to get everything, well not _everything,_ out in the open with Lena.

 

“Kissing me.” Kara finished for her. Lena nods and holds her eyes on Kara’s lips. Kara smiles and sets down the now forgotten sticky buns. She grabs Lena’s hands and turns to face her fully. “Lena,” she whispers. Green eyes shoot up to look Kara square on. “I have to tell you a few things.”

 

“Me too.” Lena says, facing Kara.

 

“You first.” Kara smiles lightly in the hope that it calms Lena. Judging by her still rapidly beating heart, nothing was going to calm her. Lena is silent for a moment, planning her words. In the end, she isn’t very eloquent.

 

“I kissed you.”

 

“Yes. You did.”

 

“I don’t regret it.” Lena speaks so quickly and quietly, nervous to say the words out loud. “Not any more.”

 

“Anymore?” Kara asks.

 

“I- I did. At first. When I told you to leave. But now… you’re here.” She stops and glances at Kara’s lips. “And I want to do it again,” she breathes out. Kara’s lips grow into a smile bright enough to light a city.

 

“Lena, I-” Kara closes her eyes and chuckles to herself, not really believing what was happening. Lena Luthor _liked_ her. “I really like you. A-And I think you like me too.” Lena nods almost imperceptibly. “But… I’ve never- not with a girl.” She adds, looking away. “And it scares me. Not you, but the thought of the unknown, I guess.” Kara never liked the unknown, not since arriving in complete obliviousness to earth. “But- I don’t know- I’m willing to be scared.”

 

“Kara…”

 

“I want to try this,” she waves one of their joint hands in between them, “whatever this is.”

 

“Kara, I- wow.” Lena smiles, somewhat sadly, and moves closer to her. “Kara you know me. You know I run, I don’t commit. I-”

 

“You won’t. You don’t. You just get scared and don’t know what to do, but I can help with that.” Kara interrupts and Lena feels tears prickling in her eyes. “We can help each other be less scared.” Kara smiles at Lena, who is looking at her with worry on her face.

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asks in a whisper. She’s terrified of what make come, of what may break them apart. Lena has known heartbreak for too many years: heartbreak at the loss of her parents, at the loss of Lex and his sanity, at the loss of Lionel. Too many things are ripped from her hands, she doesn’t want Kara to be one of those things.

 

“Lena, I’ve been through loss like you wouldn’t believe,” Kara says, like she’s reading Lena’s mind. “I know what it feels like to want something you could’ve had. I don’t wanna wake up one day and realize I missed my chance.” Kara says, and Lena is looking at her with a million questions in her eyes. She instead settles on repeating her earlier one.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Kara smiles slightly, tilting her head. She doesn’t know how to convince Lena with words, so she settles on action. She closes the distance between them slowly, beginning with their knees touching. Slowly, she separates their hands, letting Lena have room to stop her or take control. Lena, however, seems to have lost the ability to do anything other than breathe deeply and stare at Kara’s lips, not that the blonde minded. A tentative hand reaches up to cup Lena’s jaw. She leans into it, making Kara smile. This flashes Lena out of her reverie long enough to look her in the eyes and surge forward. She stops when their noses are brushing, both women breathing deeply. Lena wants Kara to make the move this time, so she nods and puts both hands in Kara’s hair. Kara tilts her head forward with the sweetest of kisses, and Lena lets out a sigh.

 

Kara’s lips are soft, she didn’t get a chance to notice last time. The last kiss was short, sudden, and one sided. This one was long, a dance between two people who wanted nothing more than to be with the other.

 

One of Lena’s hands finds Kara’s hips, pulling her closer. Kara shifts and grabs at Lena’s thigh, the kiss growing more fervent and needy. Lena bites Kara’s lower lip and the blonde lets out a soft whimper, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Kara pulls at her thigh and lifts her leg up and Lena, taking the hint, hikes up her skirt and straddles Kara. Hand grab and shirts, tongues meet, lips find skin and wander.

 

A shiver is sent down the blonde's spine when Lena kisses down her jaw. Lena runs her fingertips along her collarbones and passes them lightly along Kara’s neck before following them with her mouth. Kara puts her hands on Lena’s hips and squirms beneath her. As much as she wants to continue, Kara doesn’t feel ready to give herself to Lena on a couch. She reached up and pulls Lena’s face back to hers, smiling before leaning in for another kiss. This one is more languid, with the same if not more amount of wanting behind it than before. Lena pulls away, breathing deeply. She leans her forehead against Kara’s, whose eyes are still closed. They breathe in together and Kara opens her eyes to find a smiling Lena above her.

 

“Now, that’s what I call a kiss.” She says jokingly. Lena smiles and lightly hits her arm, leaning in for a quick kiss, only to hear the door open.

 

“Hi, Miss Luthor I just- Oh! Sorry, I-” Jess stutters and Lena pulls back from Kara, not standing up. She looks at Kara with wide eyes and an open mouth. Kara blushes and moves so that Jess can’t see her. “I’m- Just letting you know I’m back from lunch now. Don’t forget about your meeting at 1:15.” Jess decides to act that right now, her boss isn’t stradling Kara Danvers.

 

“Thank you Jess,” Lena says, not even bothering to turn around to look at her secretary.

 

The second the door is closed, Lena collapses into Kara and groans into her shoulder. Kara giggles lightly and pats Lena on the back.

 

“Now I get to deal with her smirking and laughing at me later.” Lena speaks into Kara’s shoulder. This only makes Kara laugh harder as she gently pushes Lena away from her.

 

“How do you think I feel!” She asks, her face still pink. “I have to walk past her on my way out! She likes to glare at me when I come here or leave,” Kara says with a pout. Lena smiles guiltily.

 

“Yeah, that’s cause of me.” Kara quirks her head at Lena’s admission. “She knew I liked you. You made her angry because… I moped sometimes when you left.” Lena reveals. Kara smiles and pulls her in for a hug.

 

“Well I mope when I leave sometimes too.” They sit like that for a while, Lena sitting on Kara and hugging her like a koala, in silence, perfectly content to just be in each other's arms. After a while, Jess comes in again.

 

“Hi, sorry again, Miss Luthor, but its 1:10. You have a meeting in five minutes.” Jess doesn’t look at them but she also stays in the room. Lena lets out a huff and stands, straightening her skirt. She grins at Kara’s flushed features and turns to look at slightly pink Jess.

 

“Thank you Jess. Send them in after Kara leaves.”

 

Jess nods and turns to leave. At the last minute, she turns around and smirks at Lena, who just shakes her head and waves her away with a smile. She holds out a hand for Kara, who grabs it and stands, smoothing out her pants in the process.

 

“I guess I should go,” she says quietly. Lena nods and pulls her in with her other hand for a quick kiss. It ends up not being quick at all, and Lena finds herself being pushed back, gasping when her back hits the wall. Kara in charge is something she finds she likes very much. Kara puts a hand on Lena’s waist and one on her thigh, pulling it up. She moans into the kiss when Lena wraps her leg around her. The door opens a crack and neither of them notice. Lena grabs the sides of Kara’s face and pulls her in closer. A soft cough from the door stops them both. Lena looks over to find Jess sticking her head in the door.

 

“Miss Luthor, your 1:15 is here.” Jess sounds amused more than annoyed. Kara and Lena stare at each other, both of them breathing heavily. Lena lowers her leg to the ground and Kara whines lightly at the loss. Lena smiles at her before standing up straight.

 

“Okay. Kara is leaving now, please give me five minutes before letting Mr. O'Shaughnessey in.” Kara stepped back and allowed Lena to start straightening herself up. Jess smirks at them both.

 

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Jess closes the door as she begins laughing to herself. Lena purses her lips and shakes her head, Jess is too much. She watches as Kara moves to clean up the forgotten food, moving her two remaining sandwiches into their own bag to take with her. Lena fixes her hair in the mirror to her left and watches as Kara pulls her purse up her arm, shuffling and unsure of what to do.

 

“Lena.” She says. Lena smiles and holds up one finger as she fixes one of her bobby pins. Her arms drop to her side as she turns around and saunters toward Kara, who watches as her hips sway.

 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me on friday night, Kara?” She asks, in a low voice. Kara stands tall and smiles lightly at Lena.

 

“I think we’ve made it very clear that I would like that quite a lot.” Kara says, setting her bag down.

 

“Pick that back up.” Lena orders. Kara scrunches her eyebrows at Lena’s sudden change of voice. “If you set it down and hug me or,” she smiles devilishly, “kiss me, we’ll make out, you won’t be leaving and my 1:15 will be forgotten.” Lena points at Kara who is just smiling.

 

“B- but that sounds like fun! I’d like that.” Kara doesn’t pick her purse and moves to put her arms around Lena. The brunette is quicker, she dodges Kara an picks up her purse and walks toward the door.

 

“I am a CEO, Kara.” She turns around and holds the bag out for Kara to take. Kara pouts at her and grabs her bag and walks toward the door. Lena’s face softens as she looks at Kara. “And I think we should probably go a bit slow anyway.” Lena puts her hand on Kara’s cheek. “I want you to be comfortable, and I know right now you might want to but it’s probably adrenaline.” Kara bites her lip and nods.

 

“You might be a bit right.” Her face changes from nervous to stupidly giddy in a split second. “I feel like I’m floating, Lena.” Lena smiles back at her with a smile that pales in comparison to Kara’s bright one. “But I agree. I’ll go, you have your meeting.” Kara looks at her bag and sets it down anyway, swooping Lena up into a hug before she can protest. A knock at the door causes Kara to pull away and smile at Lena.

 

“I’ll see you friday?” Lena asks, opening the door.

 

“I might not be able to wait until friday,” Kara admits, picking up her purse. She can see Jess and Lena’s 1:15 sitting in the area outside of Lena’s office.

 

“It is a while away.” Lena ponders. Kara smiles at her and steps forward to kiss Lena on the cheek. Lena blushes and sets a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“I know. I might swing by with something tomorrow. You’ll have to wait and see.” Kara moves to walk away before deciding against it. She leans in slowly and taps on her lips with her finger. Lena laughs and pulls her away from the open door just in case and gives her a sweet but short kiss.

 

“Okay, now really. Go.” Lena smiles, but speaks with a firm voice, so Kara knows she better leave. Jess sends her a thumbs up as she walks past and tells Mr. O’Shaughnessey he can go in after Lena gives her a nod. Kara is about to enter the elevator when Lena calls her name. She takes a sidestep to look at her while holding the door open.

 

“Yeah?” She asks.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lena says, with a knowing smile. Kara laughs and gives her a little wave before stepping into the elevator and pulling out her phone. She sends a quick text to Alex before getting off at a random floor to change into her suit and fly away.

 

_‘Alex, you HAVE to come over tonight! Mandatory, no exceptions besides Supergirl worthy problems. I need to tell you what just happened!!’_

 

Once in the air, Kara closes her eyes and slows down to just float. She smiles and lets out a laugh before free falling toward the park. She hears a few people gasp as she falls and smiles. Right before she hits the ground, she flies back into the air, doing flips and corkscrews all the way up, while yelling, “I love you National City!”

 

* * *

 

 

“She actually did that?” Alex asks, eyes wide. “Said nothing but ‘are you sure’?”

 

“Yes! It really worried me…” Kara trails off, frown on her face. She knows how to play Alex sometimes. She was an expert at faking sad, and Alex, being her big sister, never wanted to risk guessing wrongly. Kara pulled a pillow close to burry her face into to hide that she was smiling. Her shoulders started shaking with silent laughter and Alex rushed to her side.

 

“Oh, Kara, no. Did it not go well after that? I’ll kill that Luthor I swear- Kara?” Alex stops her rage when Kara lifts her face and lets out a full laugh this time. “Are you kidding! You faker!” She pulls the pillow out of Kara’s grip and starts smacking her with it. Both of them know is has no real effect, but it’s still enjoyable.

 

“Uncle, uncle!” Kara calls. She sits up at smiles at Alex.

 

“So… what _really_ happened?” Alex crosses her arms and glares at Kara, who brings her feet up to kick the air and lets out a little squeal of happiness. Her glare softens and she smiles at the sight of her happy sister before hitting her arm.

 

“She asked me if I was sure.”

 

“Yes, idiot, I got that! What else?” Alex rolls her eyes at the level of difficulty Kara was exerting.

 

“And then…” she says, drawing out the ‘N’. “I kissed her.”

 

“Go Kara!” Alex holds up a hand for Kara to high five.

 

Alex may not wholly trust Lena yet, but her sister was happy. After watching her go through so much, Alex was wary of anyone in Kara’s life who could cause her much harm. Lena seems like someone Kara already cares about too much- enough to risk her life for without a second thought- and Alex just didn’t want her to get heartbroken again. But something about the youngest Luthor was different. After Kara proved she was innocent, Alex couldn’t help but feel that maybe she was really good. If Lena was who Kara wanted, she’d learn to deal with it, and maybe more.

 

The blonde hits a little too hard and Alex hisses at the sting. Kara’s eyes fill with guilt for half a second before remembering what happened next with Lena. It was her turn to get payback after having to hear all about Alex’s physical relationship with Maggie.

 

“And then,” she begins, “I pulled her over to me, we’re still kissing mind you, and she straddled me-”

 

“Kara I don’t need to hear this much.” Alex said shaking her head. Kara was blushing at telling Alex all of this, but she was having too much fun to care.

 

“-and then Jess walked in and we stopped-”

 

“Thank God.”

 

“-but before I went to leave I kissed her again and-

 

“Stop!”

 

“-I pushed her against the _wall_ -”

 

“My ears!” Alex yells, covering her ears.

 

“-and she wrapped her leg around me and I grabbed her-” Kara is cut off this time from Alex sitting on her.

 

“Stop, stop, stop! Kara, I’m happy for you but my ears are bleeding thinking about you and Lena Luthor.” Her yelling is punctuated by a familiar ring, a call coming in from the DEO. Kara pushes Alex over as she rushes to change into her super suit. When she returns, ready to fight, Alex is glaring at her and blocking the tv, which is now on.

 

“What? Where’s the problem?” Kara asked, moving toward the window.

 

“The problem is-” she moves so Kara can see the tv, “-why the hell did you have to scare all of National City?”

 

The tv is paused on an image of a free falling Supergirl with the headline ' _Supergirl scares all in a Super odd display of love'_. Kara smiles lightly and grabs the remote to press play. She watches as her past self shoots up into the air. Even with the low quality phone recording, you can still hear her shout of love for the city. After zooming to change back into her pjs, she smiles at Alex as she taps her foot and glares at Kara.

  
“What, I was happy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else getting nervous for this next episode? i'm worried the danvers sisters are gonna fight... i dont want that!
> 
> also, do you think that was okay? the make out scene? i havent written anything like that in a while and im not sure if its weird or not? i can change it i guess, if it is awkward, but please let me know! and if you guys like it i might change the rating to mature, but that's not my biggest priority, let me know what you think!
> 
> this chapter left me hungry! i wanted to make cookies tonight, but i figured it'd be better for me and for all of you guys if i wrote another chapter rather than stuff my face with cookies all night.
> 
> i hope you like it! thanks for reading :)  
> (there may or may not (emphasis on the MAY NOT) be another chapter up tomorrow... i have rehearsal though, so it will be added LATE!!!!)


	3. a wonderful vocabulary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey.... so.... i had this written, and i was gonna do more but i had a TON of homework... and then i watched the episode... and now i really really just want to crawl in a hole. too much monel. too much. i'm like numb tbh i dont know what to feel but ! im praying that next week we get to see Lena, because just seeing her face makes me feel better. this chapter is really really really short and im so sorry about that, but i just really needed to post something good and happy and (its kinda sad at one point) but all in all it is happy and i needed to try to erase the torture that i and many of you just went through. other than homework i have an uneventful week so i hope i'll be able to get something longer and fluffier out there for you guys. i have a lot of plans for this story and i cant wait to get them all posted!!!! again, im sorry, im giving you a 1600 word chapter in place of my previous 4000+ word chapters, but i figured we all needed any little bit of happiness possible. (its really short. im so so sorry.)

Kara is known for keeping her promises. So at nine am, Lena hears a knock at her office door before it opens and isn’t surprised in the slightest to see Kara.

 

“I come bearing gifts!” The blonde announces as she stride in the room. Jess chuckles and walks in behind her to close the door. But not before sending Lena a wink, of course.

 

“Kara, I’m glad to see you.” Lena stands and walks around the desk, joining Kara near the couch. She fidgets with her hands, not really knowing what to do. Should she hug Kara? Kiss her? Thankfully, she doesn’t have to decide for herself.

 

Kara sets her purse and the bakery box down and turns towards Lena, who smooths out her skirt out of habit. Kara smiles and grabs her hands away to hold them both and pull her in. Lena smiles and leans in, meeting her halfway. The kiss is short and sweet, a “hello” between lovers, one that Lena is not used to. Lena smiles before pulling away and sitting down. She looks up to see Kara standing there grinning and not moving.

 

“What?” she asks.

 

“Nothing, I just- wow. You’re- wow.”

 

“You have a wonderful vocabulary, Kara. No wonder you’re such a successful reporter.” Lena says with a smirk. Kara flushes and flails her hands a little as she sits down.

 

“Well- I mean. How can you expect anything more when- you just- do that!” Kara fumbles as she reaches inside the box for a donut, opting for eating rather than speaking. Lena just laughs at Kara and does the same. She doesn’t realize how someone so sweet and innocent as Kara would like someone with such a corrupt history as Lena. Shaking that thought away, Lena decides to just enjoy the moment and be grateful that she has Kara.

 

Has Kara?

 

She doesn’t really  _ have  _ Kara, per say. Lena knows that she wants it all, wants the mornings, the little things, the living together, the sleeping in each other’s arms. It shocks her how much she’d become attached to Kara before their relationship was no longer friendship, how much she wanted to have  _ more _ with Kara. But that still didn’t mean Kara was hers. 

 

The thought that she and Kara had never discussed whether or not they were exclusive was unsettling. Lena  _ knows  _ Kara though, she knows that Kara would never do anything to hurt her, especially she’d never be seeing someone else.

 

“I can hear you thinking.” Kara whispers. It shocks Lena out of her head and she looks up to see Kara looking at her with concern. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I- well. I just…” Lena stumbles, laughing at her inability to speak. “Here I was not a minute ago messing with you about talking, and I can’t even form a coherent thought,” she grumbles. Kara smiles and places her hand on one of Lena’s before scooting closer to her. When their knees brush, Lena can’t look away from their joined hands and knees, marveling at the contact.

 

“You seem like you have so many thoughts going through that pretty little head.” Kara hears the way Lena’s heart picks up when she calls her pretty and allows herself a moment of an internal victory dance. “Tell me some.” Kara’s voice was now gentle, comforting. It sounded like home.

 

“I just…” Lena starts, not knowing where to begin. Kara sends her a smile of encouragement and squeezes her hand. Before going on, Lena turns her palm over to lace their fingers together. She feels the warmth spread inside her and decides that’s as good a place as any to begin. “You’re so gentle with me. I don’t get it. I said to you once, and I’ll say it again: most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole. And yet… here you are. Hugging me, holding my hand, kissing me. Not many people see me as someone who’s lovable, but,” she pauses, looking at Kara’s eyes. “Your eyes always have this little glow in them. And I’m sure it’s not for me, you’re just always happy anyway, but-”

 

“I’m always happy because you make me happy.” Kara states. Lena is slightly startled by the sincerity of Kara’s words. “I didn’t really realize it until two days ago, I guess. But you light up any room you walk into, and  _ that’s  _ what gives my eyes their little twinkle.” Lena opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. She traces the lines of Kara’s face and features with her eyes, trying to piece together a good reply to something so sweet.

 

“It’s funny,” is all she comes up with.

 

“What’s funny?” Kara asks, confusion clear on her face.

 

“That’s how I’d describe what you do to me, if I had to put in in words.” Lena is still looking at her with wonder and it’s too much for Kara. She grins and looks down, her cheeks slightly pink. Lena reaches a hand up to guide Kara’s eyes back to her own. “And you aren’t afraid to touch me. You aren’t afraid to be touched by me.” Lena stops, contemplating what the next words out of her mouth should be. She decides on the truth.

 

“Most of the physical contact I’ve had since Lex went… it’s all been purely sexual.” Lena doesn’t miss the way Kara’s eyebrows pinch a little, even though her eyes are filled with softness and concern. “You’re the first person in… forever,” she admits with a sigh, “that isn’t with me to be with a Luthor just once, to say that they have been. I don’t- I can’t explain to you how much it means to me that you’re not just a shallow low life trying to get into my pants.” Lena watches as Kara’s face morphs from sadness to horror.

 

“Oh, Rao, Lena, no. No!” Kara says, missing the way Lena purses her lips in confusion at her use of Rao. “Lena, I would  _ never ever _ do anything like that. Never. And anyone who would do that is stupid for not realizing how amazing you are. N-not just physically, cause, I mean, it’s amazing and everything, don’t get me wrong- Rao what am I saying. Your mind is beautiful, your soul is soft, hurt, but strong from healing. There’s a lot people don’t know about you, a lot even  _ I  _ don’t know about you. But from what I do know? You’re too genuine and kind to use and leave.”

 

Lena doesn’t know what to say. She stares at Kara with wide eyes and an open mouth, unsure of what to do. She wasn’t expecting things to get this heavy and emotional. Kara is looking at her with sureness in her features, trying to make sure Lena understands. She doesn’t realize she’s crying until Kara uses her thumb to brush away the tear that escaped her eyes. The small gesture is just enough to send Lena into a crying mess, and Kara is instantly holding on to her.

 

“Oh Lena,” she whispers while rubbing Lena’s back as she cries into Kara’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

 

“No, no,” Lena says, sitting up. She tries to hold in her tears, but they keep falling. “I- Thank you. I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“Don’t say anything. Just c’mere.” Kara holds her arms open for Lena, who gladly shifts to be flush against her. After being soothed by Kara, who was lightly rubbing her back and shoulders, she eventually stops crying. They just sit like that for a while, donuts and duties completely forgotten. Until Jess walks in.

 

“Miss Luthor, you have an appointment in five minutes.” The secretary announces, not looking up from her tablet. Kara feels Lena tense in her arms and gives her a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

 

“Jess,” Lena croaks out. Jess’ eyes snap up at the uncharacteristic tone of her boss to find Lena tucked away under Kara’s arms. Her mouth opens slightly in shock at her puffy eyes, but she quickly recovers. Lena opens her mouth to say something, but Jess cuts her off.

 

“I’ll cancel it. I can clear the whole day, too, if you want.” Jess sends her a small supportive smile. Lena sits up and takes Kara’s hand in her own to keep the contact.

 

“No, that’s too much.” Lena puts on her CEO façade to feel strong again, but it fails when Kara sits forward and replaces her arm around her shoulder. Lena sighs before dropping her head. “Clear the next two hours only. I can’t just skip work because I get a little emotional.” Kara scoffs lightly beside her, clearly not satisfied of her description of sobbing as being “a little emotional.”

 

“Sure thing, Miss Luthor.” Jess smiles at the two of them before turning to leave.

 

“And Jess?” The secretary pops her head back in the door. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you.” She says fondly. How Lena got such a sweet and understanding secretary, Lena doesn't know. She’s just glad Jess is loyal and kind. Once the two of them are alone again, Kara pulls Lena back into her. Lena giggles lightly and Kara thinks she’d be okay with not having super hearing if it meant she got to hear that sound all the time.

 

“You miss me already?” She asks playfully, settling her head onto Kara’s lap.

  
“Maybe.” Kara utters. She drapes one of her hands over Lena’s waist and puts the other in her hair, now that the previously perfect hairdo had been ruined. Lena sighs and closes her eyes, focusing on Kara rather than her rampant feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. i wanted to do a kinda heavy chapter after this but. idk i dont really wanna do heavy and emotional right now so i think im gonna do smthn else, unless you guys want the heavy? let me know! 
> 
> i hope that everyone has the best of nights or days and i hope that this chapter (albeit very short and somewhat lacking imo) gave you comfort.
> 
> while many things are going to shit right now with supergirl, i have faith. it may be unsubstantiated, but the only thing i can do right now is hope that things take a turn for the better. so let your opinions be heard (in a nice way, please, theres no need to be hostile. just be passionate) and hopefully something will change. maybe not, but we can dream.
> 
> i love you all very much. i'm here for you all too. if there is anything you wanna talk about, whether it be about supergirl or not, come send me an ask or message me on tumblr at karadanvverss ! i hope you all have great days :)


	4. history and revelations part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pals! i felt really bad abt yesterday being such a short chapter, so i chugged this one out! I wrote it during school (i have three free periods every day, i think i'm gonna spend them writing from now on!!) and then just finished it. you asked for the heavy, and this is the heavy! (this is only part one, too. so. :) )

Life as a Luthor was not one filled with light. The mansion was cold, almost clinical in its colors, and more often than not gloomy. 

 

Lex was Lena’s only way to bring light in the house. When they were young, Lex would teach her everything, anything from chess to business to finance to childish games. He was ten years her senior, but somehow he made her feel like they were equals. He didn't treat her like the insolent little child that Lillian didn't want around, he treated her like a little girl that just wanted to explore. 

 

When Lex started to turn, started to become the man everyone knows, Lena ignored it. She watched from the sidelines as chemicals and alloys disappeared from the LuthorCorp lab she sometimes worked at. She watched as Lex converted their mansions garage into an at home lab. She watched as Lex and his men carried bombs into a truck, as he waved goodbye like it was a normal thing to have bombs. She watched the news as building after building blew up in Metropolis as her brother and Superman fought a fight that could only end with one of them defeated. She watched as Superman tore the powersource from Lex’s war suit, as her brother fell from his spot in the sky to the anxiously waiting police and government agents that were ready to take the Luthor away. 

 

She watched on as her whole world fell apart. 

 

Upon the discovery of what happened, Lena was witness to the first time Lillian Luthor snapped. It repeated again. She watched: as Lillian packed up the house, as Lillian threw a suitcase at her and told her to pack, as Lillian smashed photograph after photograph of Lionel and Lex, as Lillian shoved her into a car and told the driver to take them to the beach house, as Lillian told her she would never be a Luthor and to just give up while she was ahead. 

 

At the ripe age of fourteen, she watched on as her whole world fell apart. 

 

Lena ignored Lillian's insistence that there was no use getting a business degree alongside her engineering one. Lillian told her that she would never run the company, that just because Lex was gone didn't mean she was the rightful heir to LuthorCorp. Lena ignored her. 

 

Before either of them knew it, the board declared that Lena was being promoted from her previous position as the head of the lab department. Both Luthor women were brought into the conference room to be informed of the new arrangements. The board took into account that Lillian was not doing any good for the business: stocks were still down, business partners were backing out of deals, the world stopped looking to LuthorCorp for the leading technological advancements. Their thought was that a fresh face of the company could revitalize it, and they wanted Lena. Lillian was red with anger and stormed from the room after signing the necessary papers to step down. Lena didn't react until Lillian was out of the room. She immediately gushed her thanks and promised to bring the company back before putting her stoic business woman mask on to face the board as their new CEO. 

 

Her very first move was to address the public. She announced her new leadership, her new direction, and asked for forgiveness from the city. It was then that she announced the move to National City. Afterwards the board was irked for not being informed of this, but they also didn't disagree with her. They hesitantly revealed that the moving of headquarters was supposed to be a topic of conversation for the next day’s meeting. Lena had smirked and told them that she didn't like to move slowly, that she wanted to work quickly. It wasn't hard for Lena to get the board to do what she wanted them to, they were more intimidated of Lena than they were of Lillian. It also helped that Lena was generally much much nicer than Lillian and didn't suggest anti-alien products at least every day. 

 

They all happily agreed that National City was the best place to go- it was far enough away from Metropolis that the public would not be extremely prejudiced against the company. Lena did not waste any time purchasing one of the tallest buildings in National City, after Catco, and hired hundreds of contractors to convert it. The signature font was used, yes, but Lena did not brand the building with the name Luthor, instead opting for an ‘L’ to be the only identifier (apart from the company name on the overhang of the door). 

 

She was ready to escape Metropolis, ready to escape her brother. The second the company building was ready, she moved to her new penthouse and paid all of her employees their transfer bonuses. There was still the problem of needing to hire more people, her mother had raged and fired half the research department, but most of her employees opted to stay with LuthorCorp. She was most grateful for Jess, the PA and secretary that the board had hired for her, after Lena’s approval of course. The Stanford grad was quick to prove herself worthy of her duties, and the two bonded rather quickly. It was difficult not to, both women refused to leave the office until the other did. More often than not, they found themselves holed in Lena’s office with Jess scheduling Lena’s next day and Lena herself reading and approving forms from R&D. 

 

She was beginning to realize that not everyone was in her life to use her. Jess just wanted to help her in any way possible, it was something she wasn't used to. It took her a bit, but eventually she began to really like Jess. She was finally ready to let people in her life after years of being walled up. 

 

Then Lena met Kara Danvers: clumsy, sunny, happy, innocent, rookie reporter Kara Danvers. Immediately upon their meeting, Lena felt herself being drawn to Kara. It was mildly shocking how much she wanted to see the blonde smile and blush and fuss with her glasses barely seconds after meeting her, but it was exciting too. Having power over people generally pleased her, she enjoyed being in control, but she found that with Kara she didn't need that as much. She enjoyed being with Kara as equals, not as her superior. Lena was intrigued by this odd girl who suddenly could bring out parts in her she had ignored for years. It wasn't long before she found that she had a crush on Kara. 

 

For a long time, the thought of having a crush was so silly to her. The main thought going through her head was that there was no way someone as happy and Kara would like  _ her _ . Kara was too sunny and happy to be dragged into a world of hate. 

 

And then Supergirl visited Lena. 

 

The Luthors had taught Lena how to perfectly hide her emotions, she was the epitome of stoicism. The second she saw that Kara and Supergirl both had the same sharp blue eyes and the same beautiful blonde hair, the connection was undeniable. For a day or so she was mad that Kara didn't tell her, their relationship had been growing, but then she looked around her office and saw the giant ‘L’ staring her in the face. Of course Kara wouldn't tell her, who in their right mind would? She quickly shook off the sadness that planted itself in her chest at the revelation and continued on acting like she had no idea her best friend was National City’s resident Super. It was hard to when her friend had slipped up so much- who the hell says they  _ flew  _ on a  _ bus _ anyway- but she was enjoying it. Kara was so readable around her, Lena was amazed that everyone in who knew her didn't know of her origins- or maybe they did? She didn't know. 

 

Kara is sweet. She is strong. Lena knows that Kara can hold her own, she's seen her fight as Supergirl many times before, but seeing her this worked up was stressful. 

 

Lena watches from her seat on the couch as Kara paces back and forth. Lena is a patient woman when she wants to be, so she settles for watching Kara as she sorts out her thoughts. 

 

Upon arriving, Kara had told Lena that Alex didn't know they were official- the word  _ official  _ made Lena’s heart flutter and she had immediately kissed Kara to show her joy- and that Kara didn't know how to tell her. The blonde had told Lena that she needed to talk to her, and her smile was wiped from her face. 

 

_ “No, no, no, put that smile back on, it's nothing bad, I promise.” Kara smiled and gave Lena a crushing hug before guiding her onto the couch. _

 

_ “Are you sure?” _

 

_ “I’m positive. Just- just give me a bit to think it out in my head.”  _

 

Kara had spent the whole day trying to convince Alex to let her tell Lena. Sure, they had only been more than friends for two days, but Kara wanted-no  _ needed-  _ to tell Lena that she was Supergirl. She couldn't stand the rushing out on Lena when they were friends, but now? Kara couldn't bear leaving Lena in the middle of a lunch date like she always used to. 

 

“Kara.” Lena started. “Is this about us? We don't have to be official, we haven't even spoken about it, I understand it if you changed your mind-” 

 

“Of course I haven't change my mind!” Kara shouted as she whipped around to face Lena. Wide green eyes made her falter. “U-unless you’ve? Changed your mind?”

 

“Of course I haven't changed my mind,” the brunette echoes honestly. Kara smiles lightly as Lena stands to join her in the middle of the room. “It's just that you've said it yourself, you've never dated a girl,” Lena trails off when Kara nods and looks away from her. “And you know that I’m okay with that, as long as you're okay with it too.”

 

“I am!” Kara insists. “At least… I think I am. So far there's been nothing that scares me so much I need to punch a ca- punching bag, I need to punch a punching bag, cause I  _ can  _ punch those- so-”

 

“Kara.” Lena says, efficiently cutting her off. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I am, I promise. I just really… I want to tell you something. But I just- I don't know how. And I’m not sure what you'll think of me once you know.”

 

“I promise I’ll listen to whatever you have to say. And I won't say anything until you want me to so you can get it all out.”

 

“You don't have to stay silent while I speak,” Kara states, though it sounds like a question. “I don't have control over you. But I would appreciate it if you listened. Can- Can we just sit and talk I guess?” Kara asks, smiling at Lena nervously.

 

“Of course.” Lena says as she guides them to the couch. Kara sits down facing Lena, who does the same, and grabs both of her hands. Thanking Rao that Lena was patient, Kara took a while to think about how to tell Lena she was Supergirl. Should she rip off the bandaid? Ease into it? Her phone decided for her.

 

She wouldn’t be telling her at all, at least not tonight.

 

Kara slumps and lets out a growl when she hears the text tone set for Alex. She glances at Lena, whose eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, and then grabs her phone from the table.

 

_ Alex: Kara, we need you. There’s an alien throwing cars at Cordova and 17th. A team is on the way, get there asap. _

 

“You’re kidding me,” she groans, standing up to go change. She glances at Lena, then back at her phone, then back at Lena.  _ What the heck do I do!  _ There isn’t enough time for Kara to dwell on it, however, because she can hear the smash of a car and screams as the alien goes rogue. Sending a quick thanks to every deity listening for letting today be a day she had her suit on under her clothes, she grabs Lena’s face and kisses her.

 

“I am so sorry. So so sorry. You don’t even know how sorry I am I’m just-” she flinches when another car hits the ground, “-so sorry. I have to go, Alex needs me and it’s an emergency. Please please stay here and wait for me, I’ll be back soon. I promise.” Kara was slightly jumping and could feel herself getting worked up- she needs to leave. But Lena looks so sad. “I promise I’m not ignoring you or this conversation, I’ll tell you the second I get back. Please stay here.” Lena sighs and put her hand to one of Kara’s that’s still on her chin. She sends the blonde a smile and nods slightly.

 

“Go help your sister.”

 

Kara gives her another quick kiss and rushes out the door. She slams open the window in the hallway and changes as fast as possible, rushing to go stop the alien.

 

Kara gets there to find a six foot tall alien with a car raised over it’s head, aiming it at the DEO agents scattered around the road. The creature sees her and tosses to car in her direction, but she catches it and tells the terrified human inside to run. It seems the aliens only form of fighting is throwing things, so Kara finds herself catching giant objects rather than fighting the alien while the DEO shoots at it with tranquilizers and bullets.

 

Kara uses a burst of superspeed to put herself right in the alien's face before delivering a blow to the side of it’s head. Either it isn’t a very strong alien or the tranquilizers actually work, but the alien goes down. Alex rushes forward and gives Kara a once over for injuries before helping a few other agents life the alien into one of the DEO’s portable cells.

 

“You alright Supergirl?” She asks, returning to her sister.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. I just left Le- oh my god, Alex. I have to go back to my apartment. I left Lena there!” Before Alex can say anything, Kara is back through the hallway window. After checking that the coast is clear, she does a quick change into the clothes that she left under the table by the window. Smiling as she puts her glasses into place, Kara takes a deep breath before entering her apartment.

 

Only to find it empty.

 

There’s a note on her kitchen table, though it does little to lighten Kara’s mood. The elegant cursive she finds on the note make her mood anything but light.

 

_ Kara, _

 

_ I just received notice that, in a very violent fight between Supergirl and a rogue alien, L-Corp’s lower levels have been damaged. Jess called me to let me know, and I’m headed there now. I hope to see you soon, dear. Thank you. _

 

_ -Lena xo _

 

When Kara reads the end of the note, she almost forgets why it was left, too giddy at the ‘hugs and kisses’ and the use of a pet name. As she rereads it, she curses herself for forgetting that L-Corp is on the corner of Cordova. She should’ve been more careful with catching whatever the alien threw.

 

Quickly changing back into her suit, Kara launches herself out of her window and toward L-Corp. As she lands on the balcony, she finds she doesn’t really know what to say. 

 

Lena startles at the whooshing outside her balcony door and stands up to send Supergirl a glare. Kara falters on her way in the office and holds her hands up slightly in front of her.

 

“Hello Miss Luthor.” She offers.

 

“Hello, Supergirl, I don’t suppose this has anything with you ruining my building tonight?” Lena asks, with a raise of her left eyebrow. Kara is shocked at the anger she senses in Lena, but also understands that she is responsible for the destruction of the L-Corp lobby for what felt like the millionth time.

 

“Yes, I just wanted to apologize for the damage caused tonight. I’ll help any way I can.”

 

“I think you’ve helped enough, don’t you?” Lena turns away from Kara and sits back behind her desk.

 

“You should try catching cars and big chunks of things next time,” Kara mumbles, startled at her own bluntness. “Oh, gosh, no I didn’t mean that I-”

 

“Not everyone is a god on this earth, Supergirl.” Lena snaps. She’s tired and her building is damaged, but she knows deep down that Kara didn’t mean for it to happen. But she still felt her anger rising out of her. The damage to her building is just another thing that she’s had to sit by and watch. Lena never wanted to be on the sidelines ever again, not after everything she had to watch before. “Not everyone can just super speed their problems away, not that you would know what problems are.” Lena immediately shoots her head up at her own words and looks at Kara, whose eyes are wide.

 

“Me? Not knowing problems?” Kara asks quietly. At this moment, all Lena can see is Kara Danvers and guilt immediately fills her. Before she can say anything else, Kara continues.

 

“Did you ever have a problem of being somewhere completely new? And moving to the Luthor mansion doesn’t count, Lena. What counts is that I traveled  _ light years  _ to a planet that was as different as different can be,” Kara says. She’s not yelling, but Lena can see the anger and the hurt growing inside of the blonde, and she wants to stop it, to apologize. But Kara isn’t letting her get a word in.

 

“The grass here is green. Did you know that green plants didn’t exist on my planet? The red sun makes it almost impossible unless you live near one of our poles. The most green I ever saw was the choirs of Kandor when they wore green during the Kanar-Onn, which I got to see-  _ once.  _ Because it only happens once every ten Kryptonian years and I was only there for  _ twelve. _ ” 

 

Lena was standing now, facing the crying Kryptonian. Kara ignored her movements and kept telling her what she felt, her biggest secrets, just like she wanted to in the first place. But not like this- not as Supergirl. Kara wanted to tell Lena as Kara Danvers. But once her emotions were out, she couldn’t stop.

 

“Not knowing problems? I had never seen a living being other than a “humanoid,” as you call it here, before I came to earth. The first time I saw a bird I thought it was a spaceship.” If the situation weren’t so sad, Lena would have laughed. The pain in Kara’s eyes told her not to. “I knew as a kid that other species existed and that not all of the looked like Kryptonians, but that's all I knew. Even on different planets, I  _ still  _ only saw people walking on two legs and talking. That’s why I love animals. I’ve only known them for 14 years.”

 

Lena stared on with an open mouth at this revelation. Krypton didn’t have animals?

 

“I know about having problems. How did it feel when Lillian ignored you when you had problems? It hurt, right?” Kara asked, waiting for a nod before continuing. “The difference here is that your mom was still there. When I had problems as a teenager and I wanted my mom? There was  _ no  _ chance that she could be there for me. At least you had someone  _ alive. _ I miss my mom, and I miss him.”

 

Lena watches as Kara sinks into herself, as the Kryptonian lets all her memories come back. When Kara doesn’t elaborate, she decides to prompt her.

 

“Him?” She asked softly. When Kara’s eyes shoot up and lock with Lena’s, they’re glowing slightly. Lena jumps and Kara blinks away the heat vision.

 

“Yes, him.  _ Rao, i divi, zhod krym khap.  _ “His light, he guides me.” Kara says, shaking as her native tongue flows from her lips for the first time in a while. Lena shivers when Kara speaks Kryptonese, thinking about how amazing it was to hear Kara speak her native tongue. 

 

“Rao is-  _ was _ \- the Kryptonian deity. I used to be able to see him, right in the constellation Corvus. But time has passed enough, over twenty seven years, and now you can’t see him. The last I saw him was when I was 15. I was stuck in space for 24 earth years while Kal grew up, I got here when I was twelve. I had three years on earth while I could see Rao.”

 

“But your planet died, not the star. Right?” Lena asks quietly and Kara glances over to her sadly. She places her hand on the railing of Lena’s balcony, not quite remembering when she walked outside. She looks up to see the sky and is slapped in the face with the very constellation that was now missing one star. The tears burned in her eyes as she continued on her story for Lena.

 

“When Krypton blew up, pieces of it went flying. Parts of it flew into the sister planet, Daxam, and her moons, other parts hit other planets. The whole gravitational pull of the solar system was off, Rao was moved somewhere else. I can see far, but I can’t see twenty seven light years away. I can’t find Rao.”

 

Lena waited as Kara stared up at the stars. She had no idea the blonde could hold so much inside of her, no idea that this broken girl was the same bubbly reporter she spoke to less than two hours ago.

 

“The religion of Rao is based around that he is always there for you in your darkest times. That he gives life and light to any situation. When Kryptonians die, we send them off in pods to be with Rao. Even if their physical body never reaches him, their spirit does. For the first three years of my life on earth, I took comfort in looking towards the sky and seeing Rao. I knew that when I miss my family, my planet, all I had to do was look up and see Rao, shining in the sky. I knew my family was safe in his light, I took comfort in knowing that they weren’t alone.” She stops talking and looks at Lena, who has tears in her eyes as well. Kara sucks in a breath and lets herself break, knowing that Lena is there for her. “ And now,” she cries, “he’s gone. My family is gone.” She feels the railing break beneath her hands, but finds she’s too upset to care. She looks up at Lena who is crying as well and feels guilty.

 

“I’m sorry, I just came here to offer my help,” she starts, trying to compose herself. Kara wipes at the tears streaming down her face and breaths until she stops crying. Lena watches in awe as Kara turns from broken mess to strong stoic hero in a matter of seconds. She must have had a lot of practice doing that.

 

“It’s perfectly okay, Supergirl.” Lena offers in a small voice.

 

“It’s not. But thank you. I do really want to help. Please contact me if you need me.”

 

Before Lena could say anything, Kara is in the air. She looks down at her balcony and sees a little crater in the concrete from the blonde’s speedy take off. Lena sighs and returns to her desk to see a text from Kara. She notices that it just sent, meaning the blonde was either home already or typing while she flew.

 

_ Kara: Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Lena. Let me know if there’s anything I can do! Do you wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow? _

 

Of course Kara would be the one to suggest a lunch like nothing happened. Granted, the superhero didn’t know that Lena knew, so she probably just was trying to be her normal self.

 

_ Lena: I’d love to Kara. Where would you like to go? Pick anywhere, it’ll be my treat. _

 

Lena knew that the encounter the next day would be awkward, but then again, their relationship seemed to revolve around fixing awkward situations during lunch dates. She sets down her phone to get back to work on checking the renovation budget, but Kara sends her a reply before she could do anything.

 

_ Kara: Oh, you don’t have to do that! And how about I just bring some take-out to your office? _

 

_ Lena: Kara, that defeats the whole ‘my treat’ part of it. _

 

_ Kara: I know :) I’ll see you around 1? _

 

_ Lena: I’ll be the one at your office with take-out. I’ll be there at one. _

 

_ Kara: You’re stubborn. I like it. I’ll see you then!!  _

 

Lena lets out a chuckle as Kara sends her a final message with three emojis: a blue heart, a food emoji that looked more japanese than chinese, and a smiley face. She thought about the look on Kara’s face earlier and saw anything but a smiley face. The thought made her heart ache. Tomorrow would be tough for the both of them, acting like Kara was fine. Hopefully Kara would tell Lena, or at least be in a good enough mood to relieve the tension. Maybe Lena would reveal to Kara that she knew so they could talk about what happened.

  
Sighing, Lena grabbed her things and left the office, hoping for a good night's sleep. She knew her dreams would be filled with the broken look in Kara’s eyes and the destruction of planets. It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i wasn't gonna write all that abt lena and her history but then i sat down in study hall and it just came out. i ended up really liking how it worked tho, what do you guys think?
> 
> i did research for this chapter so! in the comics, they teamed up with neil degrasse tyson to dub LHS 2520 as Rao, and LHS 2520 is 27.1 light years away. in the first ep, kara says "2,000 light years" in reference to her travel, but she also traveled through the phantom zone, so those numbers are skewed. and LHS 2520 is a red star, and it's actually in the constellation corvus (the crow). pretty cool right?
> 
> AND yeah the direct translation of the kyptonese that kara speaks (or kryptonian, whichever you prefer) is right after she says it so! i have a kryptonese dictionary open on my computer at all times for these purposes.
> 
> tomorrow, i'm taking the SAT rather than having school, so i'll be home around one instead of three! maybe ill be able to get another chapter out? ;) thanks as always!!!!!!!!!!


	5. history and revelations part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! first off i just want to say the amount of comments i've gotten on this story have made my days so much brighter!!! i love hearing what you guys have to say!!!!! it means so much to me that so many of you love this and that you take the time to comment. the first thing i do in the morning is check my emails for comments and they're all so positive that it makes my whole day so amazing! so thank you so so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also im so sorry about any typos! i dont have a beta but i read everything life four times over to make sure but sometimes i miss things!!!

The elevator doors open and everyone stops.

 

Kara Danvers is crying.

 

It wasn’t that it was unusual to see someone crying in CatCo. More often than not, people would be seen bursting into tears once out of earshot from Cat’s office. The woman had a way with words that made anything sound like an insult, and everyone in the bullpen can admit that they’ve cried _at least_ once because of Cat Grant. It had stopped since Cat’s leave of absence, but many now cried because of Snapper.

 

But Kara Danvers _never_ cried.

 

People envied her, she never cried because of Cat. Not that Cat didn’t yell at her, no, Kara got yelled at the most out of everyone. But Kara was always fine afterwards. She would exit Cat’s office with a small smile on her face, nodding at the tense people in the bullpen who had all stopped working to watch her react. Time and time again, she didn’t. Kara would just walk to her desk in silence and send the whole room a dazzling smile before sitting and getting to work as though nothing had happened.

 

In fact, the only time Kara had left Cat’s office crying was when the woman announced her departure. The employees watched as Kara and Cat hugged in her office, watched as the two had what seemed to be an emotional conversation. They hugged once more and Kara ran out of the office sobbing with everyone’s eyes trailing her path. Cat had stepped out to announce that she was leaving, and suddenly everyone felt the way Kara did.

 

Cat knew how to command a room, she instantly snapped that she wouldn’t be there much longer, and how is the company going to continue if all of them sit there with their mouths open to catch flies rather than work? Jaws snapped shut and work continued. Kara returned a while later with donuts (all for herself) and sat at her desk, crying silently. (Normally Cat would have yelled, but she couldn’t bring herself to.)

 

So when Kara Danvers cries, the people in the bullpen know something is _really_ wrong.

 

Kara storms out of the elevator with her head down, not acknowledging the shocked gasps and the quiet queries at her emotional state. She hated it sometimes, her sunny demeanor, because it just made being sad extremely difficult. Everyone could read her like a book.

 

Snapper calls her name as she walks past him, but she keeps walking. She’d rather be reprimanded privately, in her office, for ignoring him rather than in front of prying eyes. She had no doubt that right now, anything he says will make her cry harder.

 

The moment her feet left Lena’s balcony, Kara had begun to cry again. Alex came over and the two sat on the couch while Kara recounted stories about her mother, the ones Alex had heard a million times, but didn’t mind because it helped her sister calm down. This time was different, this time Kara just became overwhelmed as she told the stories. As she started to hyperventilate, Alex made her stop talking and the two just watched disney movies all night long. Not once did Kara stop crying.

 

She drops her bag on the floor next to her desk and tries to get to work. After turning on her computer, she pulls up her email and types one out to Snapper asking about her assignment. Just with her luck, he and James show up in her doorway the second after she hits send.

 

“Ponytail, you don’t get to ignore me. I’m your _boss._ ” Snapper says. Kara flicks her hair out of her face- just now realizing she forgot to style it this morning- and glares at him. She takes a little bit of pleasure in the way that his whole body softens at her puffy red eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

 

“What he means to say,” James starts softly as Snapper puts his angry face back on, “is that you shouldn’t be here if you can’t do your job. It’s okay if you need a day off.” James was looking at her like she was a hurt child. Normally she’d appreciate the sensitivity, but today she just wanted to work.

 

“I’m _fine,_ James.” She winces slightly at the sound on her own voice. It’s hoarse from lack of use and mildly muffled because her nose is stuffed from crying. She clears her throat and sniffs a bit before assuring them. “Really. I am. I’m not a child, I don’t need a day off just because I was reminded of a few sad memories about my parents.” She directs the last little bit at James and watches as his face falls even further, if it were possible.

 

“Okay. I get it.” James mumbles. Both Kara and James almost forget Snapper is there, but are _pleasantly_ reminded of him when he speaks up.

 

“Oh, c’mon. There’s no way she’s getting any work done today.” He grumbles. James nods lightly at Kara before pulling Snapper out of the office.

 

“Then let’s leave her be and she can research some things, okay?”

 

“Like what! Ponytail,” he shouts over his shoulder as he’s halfway out the door, “research birds. Your puff piece about seagulls was completely wrong.”

 

“Whatever you say, sir,” Kara lets out. She’s sure Snapper didn’t hear her, but it doesn’t matter. She pulls up google and starts searching for information on seagulls, but James comes back in.

 

“Kara, are you okay?” James sits down in the chairs across from her. Kara sucks in a breath and is ready to yell that yes, she’s fine thank you, now go away, but the look on James’ face is genuine. Sometimes she forgets that all people want to do is help.

 

“I’ve been better.” She answers truthfully. James just raises his eyebrows, asking her to go on. “I- I was talking to Lena last night-”

 

“I swear Kara, I told you not to trust her! What did she do?”

 

“James,” Kara lets out as a growl. “She didn’t do anything. And just _stop it_ with the trust thing!” Kara hits her fist on her desk and watches as a chunk comes out of it. “You don’t have to replace that,” she says weakly.

 

“Okay, fine. Then what happened?”

 

“Well, I had wanted to tell her I was Supergirl but-”

 

“You _what?_ Kara wh-”

 

“James! Stop! Or I will kick you out of my office!” Both of them are standing now, staring at each other in silence. James is the first to break and sits.

 

“Go ahead.” He says simply, knowing that Kara is more than a force to be reckoned with.

 

“I wanted to tell Lena that I’m Supergirl.” Kara says slowly as she takes her seat again.

 

“Why?” James asks. Kara can see the confusion in his face and takes a deep breath to prepare for the bomb she's about to drop.

 

“I wanted to tell her I'm Supergirl because,” she starts, covering her face with her hands to hide the blush creeping up. “-because we're dating and before you say anything I really really like her and I trust her and I hope that-” Kara cuts herself off and looks up at James who is just looking at her. “James?”

 

“I knew something was going on with her,” James says quietly. “I hope you know what you're doing Kara.”

 

“I do! And I need you to trust her too. I can't have one of my bestfriends hating my _girlfriend._ ” She says with a dopey grin on her face. Kara still couldn't quite believe that she was _dating_ Lena Luthor.

 

“I’ll try,” James says slowly, “but I just don't want you to get hurt.”

 

“I know, and I won't. I trust Lena with my life.” The two engage in a short staring match while Kara tries to silently prove to him how much she means it. James’ eyes soften and he nods.

 

“Alright. So what happened that's got you all upset?”

 

“Well,” Kara drawls, “I couldn't tell her because Alex needed me with that big alien on Cordova. But L-Corp is-”

 

“On Cordova.” James finishes for her. “Right. I remember seeing last night that the lobby was damaged.”

 

“Exactly. So I went to her office as Supergirl, but she got mad at me.” James opens his mouth to speak but Kara is quick to cut him off. “She was just tired and frustrated and I destroyed her lobby for like the _millionth_ time, so I deserved it. But then she kinda lashed out…”

 

“Kara what did she say.” James demands. He was still protective over her, even if she didn't like it. It was hard not to be, Kara was like a little puppy that shouldn't ever be hurt. He was prepared to give Lena a smack down, and Kara sees it in the way he shifted towards her.

 

“Don't you dare James, she did nothing wrong!” Kara pouts, throwing a pen at him. “She just said that I didn't know what it was like to have problems,” Kara recounts as the tears resume their journey down her cheeks. “So I told her about coming to Earth and missing the Kanar-Onn and the red sky and about all of the things that were new here.” Kara stops and wipes at her face, she’s kind of done with crying but her tear ducts don’t agree with her. James silently hands her a box of tissues and waits.

 

“I told her about Rao.” She cries, dropping her head to her desk. She hears James get up and sit down next to her on the desk. He places a hand on her shoulder and she sits back up. “I told her about how he's gone and how my parents are gone and I wanted to tell her all of those things but _I_ wanted to tell her, not _Supergirl._ I'm not mad at her or anything, I'm just mad that I told her all of that w-without _actually_ telling her who I am.”

 

“I'm sorry, Kara.” James says. He doesn't really know what to do, Clark never had these kinds of issues. Clark didn't remember Krypton at all, but Kara had to deal with the loss every single day. He settles on pulling her into a hug as she cries, content to help in any way possible. Kara let's him hug her for a moment before pushing away, wanting to distract herself. She feels bad when she sees the hurt look on his face.

 

“I'm sorry, I just really need to not think about it. I- I kind of haven't stopped crying since I left her balcony,” Kara admits.

 

“Okay.” James says as he gets up. Before he exits the door, he turns around to look at Kara, who is curiously reading about seagulls again. “Kara,” he says. She snaps her head up and nods for him to continue. “Are you happy?” Kara smiles at him and thinks of Lena, of all the things the both of them have been through, of everything that had to happen for them to be together. She nods slowly.

 

“I am. I really am,” she laughs. James smiles and shuts the door as he leaves Kara alone to her thoughts.

 

Kara spends the next two hours staring at her computer screen and not really seeing it. She clicks on link after link about seagulls and concentrates on not crying again. She fails at that though, and goes through two boxes of tissues trying to dry her eyes. Any time a word pops up on the screen that starts with an ‘R’ or a ‘K’, Kara thinks of Rao and Krypton.

 

At noon Kara gives up on researching seagulls and settles on trying to meditate. She was never one for Torquasm-Vo on Krypton. She had watched the soldiers do it to calm down before battles, she knew _how_ to reach the theta-state but never could. Krypton was distracting to her, the many crystals placed around her room often called out to her; she was more interested in accessing the knowledge held in them than she was in meditating. After she came to earth, however, she found that it was one of the only ways that she didn't blow up the house. She still never could reach that desired state, part of her was always worrying about her powers which made it difficult to relax fully.

 

Kara lets her mind go, lets all the sounds flood to her ears, lets go of _most_ of her inhibitions. She closes her eyes and sits up straight, ready to stay like that for as long as she needs. The crying _finally_ subsides and Kara feels like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, she finally feels light again.

 

A knock on her door brings her out of her reverie. She starts and opens her eyes to find herself about a foot above her office chair. As she settles back into it, she thanks Rao that James had closed the door when he left. Using a burst of super speed, Kara rids her desk of tissues and ties her hair up to make the room and herself look presentable to whoever was-

 

_Lena._

 

She had been so focused in her meditation that she forgot Lena was coming over. Kara stands up and checks herself in the little mirror she has and rushes to open the door. Her eyes are still red, but she can't really do anything about that. Judging by the way Lena’s smile drops, she looks pretty bad.

 

“Lena! Hi, come in. I’m glad you found your way, I forgot you’ve never been here. My office isn't nearly as nice as yours, but it works.” Kara waves her in, but Lena is still standing outside the door, shocked. “Lena?” She asks. Lena shakes her head lightly and smiles at Kara before setting down the takeout in her hands. The second the bags are on the table, Lena turns around and pulls Kara into a hug. Kara let's out an ‘oh!’ before she buries her face in Lena’s hair. Lena just holds onto Kara and squeezes her as hard as she can.

 

“Are you okay?” Lena mumbles into Kara’s neck.

 

“Me? What? Pfft- of _course_ I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?” Lena pulls away and look Kara in the eyes. Kara’s mask of a smile falls as Lena looks at her knowingly. “Okay, I'm not.” Kara stops for a second, wondering if this is lunch conversations or if she should make something up, and settles on the latter. “Snapper just yelled at me this morning. Normally I don't cry but-”

 

“I swear Kara, he made you cry? Who do I have to speak to to get him fired, that is _no way_ to treat his employees. You can't-”

 

“Lena, no, no! It’s okay, really. If you yell at Snapper it'll just make it worse. I don't mind getting yelled at, I just didn't sleep too well last night I guess?” Kara says with her hands on Lena’s shoulder to keep her from doing anything.

 

“But he shouldn't be making you cry.” Lena says gently. She can see that Kara feels slightly guilty and Lena knows that Kara is lying about Snapper. It doesn't matter to her though. If Kara doesn't want to talk about what happened the previous night, then Lena won't bring it up.

 

“It's fine. Let's just eat and spend time together, okay?” Kara smiles through her guilt at lying to Lena _again,_ but she tried her hardest to not let it show.

 

“Okay. Are you sure?” Lena asks, her eyes dancing across Kara’s face. Kara slides her hands up from Lena’s shoulders and puts one on her cheek and the other in her hair. Lena's eyes flick to Kara’s lips and she smiles.

 

“I'm positive.” Kara whispered before leaning in and kissing Lena. The brunette lets out a small sigh and pulls Kara closer. The kiss is full of emotions: Lena’s support and care for Kara and Kara’s pain and loss of her planet. Both women are letting the other know that they are there to help, the kiss feels a little bit like love. Kara knows that it is too early to say anything about it, but she knows that what she feels for Lena is love.

 

When Kara pulls away, she’s slightly breathless. They rest their foreheads together and Kara keeps her eyes closed, knowing that tears will escape if she opens them. Lena brings a hand up to her cheek to wipe below her eyes and the blonde sighs. So much for not letting more tears out. Kara pulls away and sends Lena the biggest smile she can muster.

 

“I don’t wanna cry.” She says, trying to hold her emotions down. Normally Kara could talk about Krypton without having this bad of a breakdown, but the fact that she shared the way she felt about her god and her family to the woman she _loved_ without her knowing was getting to her. Not only was she feeling empty at the loss of her planet, but now there was guilt and anger towards herself at not telling Lena.

 

Kara stays smiling until Lena smiles back at her and nods. They both sit in the guest chairs in the office and Kara sniffs to fill her nose with the scent of potstickers. She hears Lena giggle slightly next to her and thinks about how maybe, just maybe, she was done crying for the day.

 

Obviously she spoke too soon.

 

Kara and Lena ate in silence, with Kara stuffing her face with every single potsticker Lena had bought and Lena just watching her, trying to figure out what to say. The elephant in the room was making it impossible for either of them to come up with a topic of conversation.

 

When Kara ran out of potstickers, she moved on to orange chicken, which turned out to be a bad idea. Orange chicken was Jeremiah’s favorite when they got take-out. Now, she was emotional because her planet, Rao, Lena, and- on top of it all- Jeremiah.

 

She tried to hide the fact that she was crying again, completely embarrassed by her inability to hide her emotions. Lena sighs beside her and she knows that her efforts are futile.

 

“Kara,” Lena starts, “I know.” Kara chokes slightly on her chicken before looking at Lena with confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“I know,” Lena whispers, “that you’re Supergirl.” Kara jumps slightly and looks at Lena, who has care and love in her eyes. Kara couldn’t bring herself to deny it, not when it was _Lena_ who was accusing her of being an alien. Instead of saying anything, Kara just sets down her food and stares at a space on her wall before nodding, the tears coming out full force again. Her body starts to shake after she lets out a sob and she hears Lena sigh, “-oh, Kara,” before getting up to hold her.

 

Lena somehow maneuvers it so both of them are sitting in the chair, with Kara on top of her. Kara curls into Lena, who is warm and soft and just what she needed, and clutches to her shirt. She cries and cries now that the secret is _finally_ out in the open and Lena doesn’t seem angry. It was so like Lena to know Kara was Supergirl, she was too smart not to know. Kara didn’t let herself think about the NDA’s Lena would have to sign, she didn’t let herself think about anything other than the amazing woman whose arms were her home.

 

Lena is quiet as Kara cries, letting her get all of her emotions out. She spends her time stroking Kara’s hair and holding her as closely as possible.

 

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara croaks.

 

“For what?”

 

“For not telling you sooner,” Kara admits. Lena pulls away from her slightly to look down at her and Kara holds onto her shirt tighter. Lena winces when she hears the ripping of fabric, Kara hears it too and lets go of the blouse. “Oh my god, I’m _so sorry,”_ Kara whines. “I didn't meant to, normally I can remember to not rip fabric.”

 

“It’s fine Kara, it's okay. I’ll just wear my jacket on the way out.”

 

“It's not,” Kara mumbles.

 

“It is, and please stop apologizing.”

 

“I’m sor-” Kara starts before Lena glares at her. “Okay”

 

“It's my turn to talk now, alright?” She feels Kara nod against her shoulder. “You got to talk last night.” Lena adds teasingly.

 

“Yeah,” Kara mumbled. “I said a lot yesterday that I didn't want to say.” Kara feels Lena stiffen a little and tries to backtrack. “N-not that I didn't want to tell you all of that, because I really really wanted to, but I didn't want to tell you as _Supergirl_ , I wanted I tell you as _Kara._ And I've spent the entire day crying because I told you all that without _telling_ you and-”

 

“Kara.”

 

“Oh. Right. Your turn to talk, right. Uh, okay, go ahead.” Kara pulls away enough so she can look Lena in the eyes and schools her features, ready to listen. The switch catches Lena slightly off guard and she has to take a second to find a good place to start.

 

“I am not a stranger to loss,” she starts slowly. The crinkle appears on Kara’s face, but she doesn’t say anything. “-but never on your scale.” Lena pauses to take a deep breath and fights the urge to look away from Kara’s eyes. “I always knew. From the second you walked into my office with Clark Kent- which I should add, I know he’s Superman because Lex-” she pauses and winces slightly at the name, “-used to show me his files. You’ve never ceased to amaze me from the second I saw you. Sweet, bumbling Kara Danvers somehow holds the weight of a whole world on her shoulders, I’d think. How does she do that?” Lena shakes her head lightly in amazement and Kara feels her lips curl into a slight smile.

 

“I could never find the answer to that,” Lena continues, “and I don’t think I ever will. But before yesterday, I never thought that there was more to it than your planet. I always understood that you and Clark-”

 

“Kal. His names is Kal-El.” Kara whispers, offering to Lena another secret she holds.

 

“You and _Kal_ ,” she says slowly, feeling the world out for the first time, “are the last. Of your family, or your world, of your history and culture. I always knew that. But it never really, _really_ clicked with me what exactly that meant. That- That everyone from your childhood is _gone_.” Lena herself starts to sound lost and it feels like a punch in the gut to Kara.

 

“I try not to think about it,” Kara admits. “It’s for the best, sometimes. If I remembered all of them… I wouldn’t be able to function. It’s terrible, I know, I just forget about all of them and act like my friends didn’t exist, but I have to.”

 

“I understand, Kara. You have to cope somehow, right?” Lena nods lightly until Kara mirrors her. “But, I never really got that. Now? Now that you told me, I can’t imagine. I used to think that losing my mother was the worst thing that could’ve happened. My birth mother, I mean. They always say someone has it worse than you do and not to take your life for granted. I’m not belittling my own loss, don’t get me wrong I still remember her in the middle of the night, but I don’t know how you do it. Never in my life have I met anyone as truly amazing and resilient as you, Kara.”

 

“Zor-El.”

 

“What?” Lena asks, confused by the random input from Kara that doesn’t sound like anything from earth.

 

“My last name, it’s Zor-El.”

 

“You are amazing, Kara Zor-El.” Lena leans in and kisses her cheek before reaching around Kara to hug her tightly. “You told me last night, on my balcony…” Lena trails off. She feels Kara stiffen slightly as she remembers why they were on the balcony and the damage she left in her wake.

 

“I’m sorry about the railing by the way. And the floor.” Kara mumbles as she pulls away guiltily.

 

“Don’t be, I already have my workers fixing it.” Lena treasures, taking one of Kara’s hands in hers while the other rests around waist. “You told me about Rao,” Lena whispers. It shocks Kara slightly, how it feels to have someone else speak her deity’s name. It feels like coming home. Kara is looking at Lena like she’s the sun, and it makes Lena blush slightly. “I know it’s no real consolation,” Lena begins hesitantly. “I just wanted to tell you that I’ll do _anything_ in my power to brighten the darkness his absence has left in you. You don’t deserve to lose your whole world _and_ your light- oomph!” Lena almost falls out of the chair when Kara launches herself at Lena. For a moment, Lena is worried that Kara is crying again, but she notices that the blonde isn’t shaking lightly like she does when she cries. Not quite sure what to say, Lena silently squeezes Kara back.

 

“You are my light, Lena,” Kara whispers. Lena almost doesn’t quite catch what she’s saying, but after a beat the meaning clicks and she holds Kara tighter. “Thank you,” she adds, “for not being mad at me.” Lena pulls away with confusion.

 

“Why would I be mad?”

 

“I lied to you.”

 

“You didn’t lie.” Lena says, but Kara is tilts her head and raises her eyebrows. “You didn’t! You just never told me the complete truth. And if you hadn’t come to me last night or you hadn’t been in this state today, I wouldn’t have told you that I knew. It’s your secret to tell, Kara.”

 

“Fine, fine. But still. Thank you, Lena.” Kara smiles at her. Lena can’t think of anything she wouldn’t do to see Kara smile.

 

“Do you wanna move?” Kara asks out of nowhere, suddenly with concern in her eyes.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’ve been sitting here for a while, your legs probably hurt,” Kara says as she stands up. Lena is about to protest, but Kara picks her up bridal style. Lena lets out a soft squeal and laughs as Kara sits back down with Lena in her lap this time.

 

“It’s weird seeing you dressed like Kara but doing Supergirl things.” Lena chuckles lightly, thankful for the change in mood. Kara is smiling now and the room feels calm.

 

“Perks of dating a superhero,” Kara says, smirking. “I’m strong enough to do anything you want.” Lena takes a split second to analyze the situation to determine if her teasing would be appreciated. After deciding to, Lena slides one of her hands up Kara’s arm and along her collarbone while leaning in.

 

“Anything?” She asks with a low voice. She moves her eyes from watching her own hand to looking at Kara and sees that the blonde is blushing lightly. Lena smirks, glad to see that her bumbling happy Kara was back.

 

“Oh- um,” Kara swallows and looks at Lena’s lips. “Yeah, yeah,” she lets out, “anything.” Kara looks up and locks eyes with Lena, who is surprised at the desire she finds in them. She wasn’t expecting to get such a strong reaction. When Lena tilts her head up to get a better look at her, Kara closes the gap between them. It takes Lena’s hands less than a second to find their way around Kara’s neck to pull her closer. The way they’re sitting is less than optimal, but neither finds that they care very much.

 

Kara lets out a light moan when Lena swipes her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip and she opens her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Lena shifts to straddle Kara as much as she can in the chair. She moves to trail open mouthed kisses down Kara’s chin and to her neck and Kara gasps when Lena’s mouth finds the spot under her ear. Kara sets her hands on Lena’s thighs and doesn’t move them, slightly nervous to do something wrong. Lena senses this and pulls back to look at Kara and she reaches down and moves the blonde’s hands to her hips and waist.

 

“You okay?” Lena asks. Her lipstick is slightly smudged and Kara thinks that it must have rubbed off on her neck. The thought leaves her breathless.

 

“ _Zhi,_ ” Kara sighs. Lena leans back a little bit and Kara blushes slightly. She clears her throat before clarifying, “Yeah, I’m great.” Lena smirks and leans in again and Kara’s eyes flutter closed in anticipation. Instead of a kiss, she’s met with Lena’s breath on her ear and it makes her shiver.

 

“So great that you forget english?” Lena asks, and all Kara can do it nod. Lena’s lip find Kara’s neck again and Kara drops her head the other way to allow better access. After reaching Kara’s collarbone, Kara pulls Lena back to kiss her, too worked up to trust herself. Getting the hint, Lena kisses her slowly and gently to ease off without having to stop. The doorknob turns and Kara curses her super while also appreciating that she had it. She pushes Lena back gently, who looks at her confused, just as the door opens and James steps in.

 

“Hey, Kara, I got a- oh,” he pauses, seeing Lena on top of Kara. “Sorry, um, but it’s important,” he mumbles while looking away as Lena stands. “Alex called me, she said she called but you didn’t answer.”

 

“Oh, I uh was, um, I was busy.” Kara stammers as she stands and faces James. Lena chuckles from behind her and Kara shoots her a playful glare. “What’s up?” James looks at Kara and can’t speak for a second. Kara has Lena’s lipstick all down her neck and some of it on the collar of her shirt. His jaw drops slightly as he takes in the rip in Lena’s shirt and the ruffled state of Kara’s outfit and he starts to wish that he could’ve avoided this situation. “James?” Kara asks lightly. He snaps out of his shocked state and clears his throat.

 

“Hello Miss Luthor.” He says to be polite, but really he doesn’t even want to acknowledge her. The young Luthor is standing behind Kara with a giant smirk on her face and an air of smugness due to the James’ shock.

 

“Lena, please,” is all she says. James nods and turns back to Kara, who is _still_ bright red.

 

“Right. Okay. Um, Kara, there’s an _assignment_ for you, Supergirl is-”

 

“Oh! She knows, it’s okay.” Kara announces, glad for the distraction.

 

“So you told her?” James asks quietly.

 

“She already knew.” Kara shrugs.

 

“ _She_ is right here.” Lena adds, slightly irked at the fact that she suddenly disappeared.

 

“Right!” Kara turns and holds a hand out for Lena, who grabs it and comes forward to stand with her. “Where’s the trouble James?”

 

“Hostage situation at the bank on 53rd. The robbers said they’ll only talk to Supergirl.” James instructs. Kara sighs and turns to Lena.

 

“Duty calls, I’m afraid,” Kara says sadly. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees James turn slightly and examine the floor. Lena reaches up with her free hand to pull Kara in for a kiss. It takes effort not to let it be more than a sweet peck, but they manage.

 

“Go save the world,” Lena says quietly. Kara nods and goes to leave the office, but James stops her.

 

“Kara!” He yells. She spins around in the doorway and Lena gets a proper look at Kara’s neck. She covers her mouth to hide her laughter and steps forward with a few tissues. “You might wanna look in a mirror.” James says as he slips out of the door. Lena wets one with her mouth and brings it up to Kara’s neck while the blonde realizes what she must look like.

 

“Oh my god James is never gonna let me live this down,” Kara groans as she frantically wipes at her neck.

 

“We seem to have a knack for getting interrupted, don’t we?” Lena quips. Kara smiles at her and kisses her quickly.

 

“I’d love to stay, I really would, but Alex is already gonna scream at me for being so late!”

 

“Go, don’t worry. I’ll see you later, okay?”

  
“Okay! I’ll text you!” Kara shouts as she runs out of the room. Lena quickly grabs her coat and slips it on to cover her shirt and fixes the smudge of her lipstick. Just as she reaches the windows by the elevators, there’s a flash of blue and red as Kara makes her way to save the day. Lena shakes her head in disbelief as Kara gets further and further away. How did she ever get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end of sad!! well mainly, there might be a few bits here and there, but this story is just about kara and lena being dorks in love with each other!!!!!!! if you have any ideas or prompts that you wanna see, feel free to send them!! my tumblr is karadanvverss !!! i'll never be over the fact that kara remembers krypton and that she has to deal with that loss every day so it may or may not pop up again!
> 
> and again, seriously, thank you SO SO MUCH for your comments!!!!!!!!! it genuinely makes me so unbelievably happy. 
> 
> who's ready to see lena again in exodus!!! im nervous, i really really hope they dont make her evil. shes too good and pure to be evil. and MALE love interest?????? no way!! just remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be here to write supercorp fic :))) thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. alien bars and nervous confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna start off by saying: wow. i suck at updating. musical rehearsal really kicked up this past week, today was actually my only free day that im gonna have this week!!! for the month of april, i have rehearsal every single day until six pm :(( i probably will update like. once every week?? sorry! things will look up after may 6th, thats when the musical is over!! 
> 
> (also, im so mad? the musical episode took my line. so if you see it and think i stole the line, I HAD THIS IDEA OVER A MONTH AGO. im bitter.)
> 
> SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS!!!!

“Kara, are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“Yes!”

 

The screech of affirmation makes Lena pulls the phone slightly away from her ear. For a person who has extremely sensitive ears, Kara doesn’t seem to always take into account other people’s ears.

 

Not two hours ago, Kara invited Lena out to drinks at a bar- an  _ alien _ bar- with her family.

 

_ “With my adoptive family! Well, not really adoptive. Alex will be there, so… But I mean the people that I’ve chosen as my family. Winn, James, Maggie, maybe J’onn? Mon-El will probably be there, but only ‘cause he works at the bar, so hopefully he won’t bug us. Things are still a little weird with him.” _

 

It was a Friday night and she was going to be spending it with Kara for a movie night, but the blonde had asked her if she was okay with changing their plans a little bit. Lena agreed before even knowing what their new plans were- and really, if she’d learned  _ anything _ from being a CEO, it was to not agree to something until you had all the information- because she really  _ really _ wanted to see Kara. 

 

So she found herself agreeing to go to an  _ alien _ bar with Kara’s  _ whole family _ .

 

“I mean-” Kara’s voice sounds next to her right ear and Lena is brought back to the present. “W-We don’t have to?” Kara sounds doubtful and Lena realizes it was because of her long pause. “If you don’t want to I can just call Alex and tell her that we won’t be coming. I just thought it would be fun! I realize it’s an alien bar and that might be a little sca- not scary- intimidating? But-”

 

“Kara! Kara, it’s okay. I- I want to go,” Lena explains slowly. She may be nervous, but that doesn’t mean she wants to make her girlfriend- right? she still had to ask about that- feel bad or cancel on her family just for Lena. “I just think that it’s not the ideal space?” Lena says, but it comes out like a question and she curses the uncertainty in her voice.

 

“Lena, don’t worry. I’ll be with you the whole night and if anyone looks at you funny I’ll yell at them,” Kara says with determination.

 

“No!” The second the refusal leaves her mouth, Lena deflates. So much for hiding her reasons. “Don’t. That’s- that might be worse.”

 

“What?”

 

“If you’re seen with me- with a  _ Luthor _ \- at an  _ alien bar _ , don’t you think it might give you a bad rep?”

 

“Lena, no!” Kara sounds so sure, but Lena is still too worried to let it go. “I think if anything it’ll give the aliens a bad rep for not believing in you. Trust me, everyone is really nice at the bar! I promise- and I  _ never _ break promises- that if you want to, we can leave.” Kara stops talking, but Lena doesn’t interject. After taking in the silence, Kara continues. “And if you really don’t want to go to the bar I can tell Alex to either change the location or we won’t be going.” 

 

 _‘How in the world did I manage to find someone so considerate,’_ Lena wonders. She doesn’t remember the last time someone understood her this much- or _cared_ this much. Well, she does remember, but the man who used to understand her is essentially dead. Lex didn’t exist anymore to Lena; now he only exists as Lex Luthor, notorious enemy to the one and only Superman. What’s the point in holding onto someone who’ll be in jail until the very end?

 

“You can think about it if you want. It’s only,” Kara pauses and Lena can hear the rustle of fabric as the blonde looks at her watch, “three o'clock now. We won’t be going until after six. If you decide you don’t wanna go, don’t hesitate to tell me. But think about it, okay?”

 

“I will,” Lena concedes.

 

“Great! Now, before I go, are you sure that's it?” Kara asks in a knowing voice, and Lena curses the universe for giving her a woman that can read her so well. In reality, she loves that Kara knows her well enough to know something is wrong, but at this moment she wished she wasn't so readable to the blonde.

 

“Well there is one more thing…” Lena trails off. 

 

“Yeah?” The encouragement in Kara’s voice is enough to help her voice her concerns, no matter how much she hates to reveal them. 

 

“I'm nervous to meet everyone,” Lena whispers. All her life she’s been taught how to be confident and unwavering, but the thought of meeting the family of her favorite person throws her assertions out the window. 

 

“I know that they'll love you! Lena, you're sweet and kind and caring and you have nothing to worry about. Besides, you've already met Alex and Winn! You saved both of their lives. And James might be a bit weird at first, but that's just because of Kal. He has to keep up his pretenses or something,” Kara huffs at the last part, which calms Lena's nerves, albeit slightly. 

 

“It's different though,” Lena knows she's being slightly difficult, but she can't help it. “I was just Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp at that point. Now i'm Lena Luthor, girlfriend to Kara Danvers.”

 

“G-Girlfriend?” Kara asks tentatively. Lena didn't even realize she let the word slip, it just felt so  _ right _ calling herself Kara’s girlfriend. 

 

“I’d like to think so,” Lena discloses. “Unless you don't want that, because it's okay if you don't…” 

 

“Of course I do!” Lena can hear the smile is Kara’s voice, which is now a combination between incredibly excited and caring. “I’d love to be your girlfriend, Lena Luthor,” Kara confirms. Her voice is soft, gentle, like she  _ knows _ that this is extremely important to Lena. For once the last name Luthor doesn't sound like a burden, it just sounds like a part of who Lena is. 

 

“I’d love to be yours, Kara,” Lena says. She pauses briefly to allow her feelings to rush to the surface; her face breaks out into a smile and her nose crinkles in delight as she thinks about her amazing  _ girlfriend _ , Kara Danvers. 

 

“You wanna know something?” Kara’s voice brings her back, but the smile doesn't leave her face. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I can't wait to see you and give you the biggest hug and a million kisses,” Kara reveals sweetly. Lena feels like she's one of those cheesy high school romance stories, but she finds she doesn't care. 

 

“Can't you just fly on over and do that right now?” Lena quips. 

 

“I would if I could,”Kara reveals dreamily, “but Snapper’s on my back about my stupid bird article. It doesn't help that I can't just tell him we didn't have birds on Krypton, because then I wouldn't have to explain my lack of basic knowledge about stupid seagulls,” Kara pouts. Lena laughs loudly and hears a displeased whine from Kara. “But either way,” Kara continues after choosing to ignore Lena's laughter, “I wouldn't leave your office if I didn't have to.”

 

“Mm,” Lena hums, “I don't think I’d ever get any work done.”

 

“Is that so bad?”

 

“Not at all,” Lena admits. Neither says anything for a moment, and Lena thinks back to the topic at hand. “Anyway, whose J’onn? You've mentioned him before but only in passing.”

 

“Oh, really? He's the director of the DEO. He's the last of his kind too.”

 

“His kind? So he's an alien, and the director of an agency that hunts them?”

 

“It's a long story, but yeah. Wait, you've met him before! Not really, but kind of… When we were at the docks, when you set off the CADMUS rocket? He was the weird thing that looked like a White Martian that fought Cyborg Superman. Which! He isn't one, that was just an odd thing that happened because he got- you know what it's not important. He's the last Green Martian. They were persecuted on Mars, but he escaped.”

 

“Wow,” Lena breathes out. “I do remember him vaguely.”

 

“Yup! Oh, and don't be surprised when he looks like Henshaw, that's the form he takes when he's on Earth. It's easier to blend in,” Kara admits sadly. 

 

“Oh, okay.” A knock at the door interrupts their conversation and Lena looks up to see Jess poking her head in the doorway. “Kara, darling I have to go,” Lena sighs. “I have a meeting, but I’ll text you when I’m out of it, okay?”

 

“Okay! I hope the meeting isn't too terrible, good luck!”

 

“Thank you. Talk to you soon?”

 

“Yes! Goodbye, wonderful girlfriend of mine,” Kara says with a smile. Lena blushes and glances at Jess, who is trying to hide a smirk with a folder she's carrying. 

 

“Bye, silly,” Lena laughs. She hangs up her phone and looks up at Jess while willing her face to return to its normal shade. “Yes, Jess?”

 

“Sorry, Miss Lovebird. Just here to remind you about the meeting. The investors are all here early,” Jess says with a teasing grin. Lena rolls her eyes and stands up to take the folder from Jess as she makes her way to the board room.

 

“Call me lovebird again and you lose your job,” Lena says with a smile. Jess laughs and follows Lena out the door.

 

“Please, you wouldn't survive without me,” Jess accuses as she sits at her desk. Lena just rolls her eyes and walks past her assistant towards the conference room. 

 

* * *

 

“Now remember,” Kara begins as she leads Lena to the door of the bar, “don’t hesitate to tell me if you want to leave.” Kara squeezes Lena’s hand when the brunette stops about five feet away from the door. 

 

“I’ll remember,” she lets out with a shaky breath.

 

“Alright,” Kara whispers. “You ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

Kara walks slowly to the door, allowing Lena to prepare herself. Lena takes a deep breath as Kara pushes the door open and straightens her back. With her free hand, she brushes imaginary lint off of her button up. The second the door is open, she can hear someone singing a very  _ bad _ rendition of “don’t go breaking my heart”.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s karaoke night!” Kara grabs Lena’s hand and pulls her inside. The bar is worn… but homey. It feels like a place where you can just be yourself, fitting for an alien bar. A few of the bar-goers look at Lena as they walk in, but she just brushes it off. With Kara by her side, Lena knows she will be okay. 

 

Until she sees the group of people watching them as they approach. 

 

Kara stops for a second and squeezes her hand in the hopes that she’ll calm down. Lena tears her eyes from the group watching them and sees Kara looking at her with a supportive gaze.

 

“They’ll love you,” she whispers. ‘ _ Like I do,’  _ she thinks.

 

Lena takes a steady breath and starts moving again and Kara pulls her quickly to the table. As people stand to hug her- a little man with brown hair that dresses like Kara, the one and only James Olsen, a small brunette, a tall girl with auburn hair that Lena recognizes as Alex Danvers- Kara doesn’t let go of her hand. It feels good, supportive, and Lena is thankful that she found Kara Danvers. After the round of hello’s is over, all eyes are on the tense Luthor who is still standing silently.

 

“Guys, this is Lena!” Kara pauses and looks at her lovingly while leaning into her. “My girlfriend.”

 

“Way to go Little Danvers,” the small brunette quips. Kara blushes and flaps her hand in the woman’s direction.

 

“Shush.” Kara gives Alex a pointed look and she stands.

 

“Hi again, Lena. Nice to see you,” she says as she holds out her hand. Lena takes it gratefully and smiles.

 

“Hello,” she says gently. She watches as James stands up to her right and turns to face him and Kara tenses slightly.

 

“Hi, I’m James Olsen, but you already knew that, didn’t you?” He doesn’t say it with malice in his voice, but the accusation is slightly jarring.

 

“Of course. I remember you from the few times you came around with Clark and Lex.” A few people around the table shift slightly, but Lena doesn’t take her eyes off of James. “And, who could forget the new CEO of CatCo? Congratulations, by the way, on the promotion.”

 

“I could say the same about you, CEO of L-Corp. And thanks,” James says as he sits. Alex speaks up.

 

“This is Maggie, my girlfriend.” Alex pauses and Maggie let’s out a quick ‘hey’. “Kara, are you just gonna stand there all night?”

 

“Oh!” Kara jumps to action and pulls two stools over from an empty table. She puts one down in front of Lena and sets the other one right up next to it. Lena laughs lightly as Kara pats the stool, indicating for Lena to sit. When they’re seated, the small man blurts out his hello.

 

“Hi! I’m Winn, and let me just say, I’m still not over that black body field generator you made. How did you do it? Do you think I can-”

 

“ _ Winn,”  _ Kara whines.

 

“It’s okay,” Lena says, placing her hand on Kara’s thigh. Kara blushes and nods her head while Lena turns to address Winn. “I’m sure it’ll take too long to explain now and it’s not very compelling conversation. Perhaps we could meet up sometime and I could show you parts of our R&D lab?” Winn looks like he’s about to explode. “After signing non-disclosure forms of course,” she adds.

 

“Kara, I love her, we’re keeping her right?” Winn bounces gently in his seat and smiles at Lena and Kara.

 

“I hope so, yeah,” Kara says, causing Lena to smile widely. Two aliens are by the speakers, belting out a passionate rendition of ‘more than a feeling’ and Lena thinks:  _ How fitting? _

 

“I’m gonna go get something to drink. Do you want anything?” Lena watches as Kara stands up and glances at the table around her.

 

“Um,” she falters, “what you’re having is fine?” She says it as more of a question as it’s Kara’s turn to falter.

 

“Uhh, well, it’s poisonous to you,” Kara mumbles and Lena raises her eyebrows, “so how about…”

 

“Whiskey?”

 

“Be right back,” Kara says with a nod.

 

“So,” Maggie starts, “Luthor, can I call you that?” Maggie doesn’t wait for Lena to respond- who was going to say  _ no _ . “Great, Luthor it is,” she goes on. Alex shoots Lena an apologetic look and butts in before Maggie can continue.

 

“It’s her thing,” Alex confides, “she does it with everyone.” The confession makes Lena relax slightly. Of course the tiny woman meant it in a kind way.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you when you’re off duty, detective.” Lena quips.

 

“Ah yeah, the arrest. Sorry about that, it’s all part of the job.”

 

“No harm done,” Lena says with a smile. The table falls silent for a moment before James speaks up.

 

“So, Lena, how long have you been CEO?”

 

“Oh, um, a few years? Coming up on three, actually, this May.”

 

“What made you decide to take over?” Winn asks. Lena and James both tense up slightly, remembering the events of the year she took over.

 

“Well, with Lionel dead,” she said with a crack in her voice, “and Lex going mad, they needed someone to run the company. I was working in the R&D lab during the summer as I finished college and the second I was out, the board relinquished their control to me. Lillian is a socialite, a crazy one at that, but she was never destined for corporate life outside of galas and manipulating business partners,” Lena explains with a bite in her voice. Where was Kara with that drink? She needed it. She looks up from her hands and sees the table looking at her with concern,  _ not pity _ , but  _ care. _ “Leave it to her to drop a multi-billion dollar company into the hands of a 22 year old.”

 

“Wait,” Winn says with fascination in his eyes, “you were  _ twenty two _ when you became CEO? So that makes you- what- 24?” Lena nods with pursed lips and Maggie lets out a low whistle. “That’s awesome,” Winn shouts.

 

“You play the part of powerful, thirty year old, CEO well, Luthor,” Maggie says while eyeing her up and down. Lena finds herself letting out a genuine laugh as Kara returns to the table. She takes a quick sip of the whiskey and smiles at the detective.

 

“Well, the suits, the lipstick, and the attitude are enough to add years to anyone who tries,” Lena quips just as Mon-el walks up to the table. She feels Kara stiffen beside her as she takes a sip of her drink.

 

“Hi, Kara.” Mon-el says. “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine, thanks. This is Lena, my girlfriend,” Kara grins up at Mon-el in a seemingly kind manner, but she flings an arm around Lena’s shoulder and leans into her purposefully. Maggie snickers as Mon-el glances between the two of them and purses his lips. 

 

“That’s great. I’ll just- uh- get back to work,” Mon-el sutters, pointing to the bar. Kara smiles up at him once more and Lena puts her arm on Kara’s thigh as he walks away. Kara let’s out a dramatic sigh once he’s behind the bar and Winn laughs.

 

“Y’know, Kara, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you hate him!” Winn’s smile falls as Kara throws a peanut at his head.

 

“Shut up, Winn.” Kara turns to look at the stage just as another bar-goer is finishing up a song and glances around the table. “Guys,” she says, and everyone turns to her, “I’m gonna go sing.”

 

“What?” James asks, but Kara is already up and on her way to the “stage”.

 

“Go Kara!” Alex yells through cupped hands as the blonde flicks through the karaoke machine. She sends a smile over to Lena, who is staring at Kara in wonder.  _ ‘She can sing?’  _ She thinks.

 

Kara settles on a song, chasing pavements, and goes up to the microphone as the first notes begin to play through the bar. Lena watches as Kara fixes her glasses and glances around at the people watching her. She smiles and clears her throat a little before coming in.

 

The blonde’s sweet voice fills through the bar, wavering slightly as she sings the first line. Lena smiles at her as Kara finds her in the crowd and her voice steadies. Kara glances around again before settling on Lena during the most important lines of the first verse.

 

_ ‘This ain't lust, I know _

_ This is love.’ _

 

Her voice lilts up as she says ‘love’ and Lena’s heart flutters in her chest.  _ ‘It’s just a song,’  _ she tells herself, but she feels herself aching to say the three words to Kara. The second verse comes and goes as Kara builds up for the chorus. Alex whoops next to Lena as Kara sways to the song and taps her foot lightly.  _ ‘Is one of her superpowers singing?’ _

 

The music calms down and Kara smiles at the thought of the verse coming up. Her smile can be heard as she sings, looking right at Lena, who can do nothing but sit in awe. She laughs wholeheartedly as Kara twirls her finger in the air and winks at Lena as she sings  _ ‘-and fly around in circles, waiting-’   _ She recovers from her laughter right as Kara moves into the chorus for the second time, impressing everyone around the bar once again. Winn let’s out a soft ‘wow’ when Kara delivers the final notes of the chorus with closed eyes. She calms slightly as opens them to find Lena again right as she repeats the chorus, softly this time.

 

Lena’s stomach flips as Kara’s voice drops low. Her cheeks flush when Alex grins at her, hitting her arm lightly in an  _ ‘I know what you’re thinking’  _ kind of way. Kara’s voice gets stronger as she goes on and she grabs the microphone while maintaining eye contact with Lena. The brunette watching as Kara takes a deep breath and slowly releases the microphone while she lets out a riff that sounds impossible, making Kara an even better singer in her eyes. Her arms move out to her side and she closes her eyes as she hits the top note of the riff and she slams her hands back onto the microphone as she goes on, lost in the music. 

 

_ ‘Should I- keep on- chasing pavements, _

_ Even if it leads nowhere?’ _

 

Kara sings the last line lightly as she opens her eyes and sees Lena watching her with a smile on her face. Her last note tapers off and the bar-goers applaud her as she gives a little bow before running back to her seat.

 

Lena stands and meets her with open arms. Kara laughs as she pulls Lena into a hug and twirls them. The rest of the table stands to give Kara quick hugs as she sits down and Lena pulls her close to whisper in her ear.

 

“Trust me, this is leading somewhere.” The thought scared her slightly before, but as Lena watched Kara smiles and enjoy herself on stage, she found she liked the thrill. Screw “going slow.” Kara grabs her hand and smiles at her before turning to finish her glass of alien rum.

 

“I forgot what it feels like to go up there and sing,” Kara says dreamily as she sets her glass down. “Wait!” the blonde exclaims, accidentally smashing her glass in her excitement. “Oops,” she adds. “It’s like flying! The thrill of it, it’s like flying!” She picks up the pieces of glass and piles them on the table, making sure none of it got on Lena. 

 

“I had no idea you could sing, Little Danvers,” Maggie says with an impressed smile on her face.

 

“Oh please,” Kara says with a wave of her hand. “I put the ‘Kara’ in ‘karaoke.’” Winn highfives her and James shakes his head.

 

“Humble, much?” Alex asks. Lena shakes her head as Kara blushes. 

 

“I think she’s too good to be humble,” Lena adds. “Kara deserves bragging rights.” Kara spins her head around and smiles brightly at Lena, who returns the grin. The two make heart eyes at each other and Alex clears her throat lightly.

 

“Hey lovebirds, get a room,” she half yells. Lena’s head snaps to face Alex and she scrunches her eyebrows in annoyance.

 

“Why is  _ everyone  _ calling me ‘lovebird’ today?”

 

* * *

 

“Did you have fun tonight?”

 

Lena and Kara were back at Kara’s apartment, laying together on her couch. The blonde’s head is in Lena’s lap, who is running her fingers through her hair.

 

“I did, surprisingly enough,” Lena says with a smirk. Kara rolls to look up at her, grinning. “I think that you serenading me contributed to it.” Kara blushes and grabs Lena’s hand that’s on her waist.

 

“I’m glad you liked it. And I’m glad you had fun, I could tell that everyone really liked you,” Kara says. Lena’s smile falters a bit.

 

“You think so?” Kara sits up and turns to rest her hand on Lena’s cheek.

 

“I know so,” she assures. “James’ heart rate went down about half an hour into it and he was relaxed from that point on, so no more stupid Superman prejudices from him. Winn is basically in love with you because you said he could come see your labs. Maggie loves having someone else to banter with besides Alex- and Alex?” Kara reaches forward to wipe a tear off of Lena’s cheek and pulls her in for a brief kiss. “When you left to use the restroom Alex told me that she gets why I l- like you. She said she’s never seen me happier.” Kara leans forward and kisses Lena again, who is really crying at this point. She breaks away and pulls her in for a hug, careful not to squeeze her too hard.

 

“You, Lena Luthor, are a good egg,” Kara whispers. Lena lets out a watery laugh and Kara grins victoriously. She pulls away and looks Lena in the eyes again. “You get that, right?” Lena tilts her head and hums questioningly. 

 

“You get that you make me really really happy?” Kara smiles at Lena as she flits her eyes all across Kara’s face, as if to make sure she’s being serious. “I mean it,” Kara adds after Lena doesn’t say anything. 

 

“I-” Lena starts. “You make me really happy, too.” 

 

Kara smiles at her and leans forward to kiss Lena on the cheek. Lena blushes slightly and turns to face Kara fully before kissing her softly. Kara reaches her hands up and puts one in Lena’s hair and rests the other on her waist. Kissing wasn’t  _ that _ new to them as a couple, but sometimes it blew Lena away, like right now. The kiss was so gentle, Kara’s lips were so soft and sweet. Lena enjoyed any type of kissing with Kara, but this was one of her favorite kisses. The one that wasn’t needy, but still full of emotion. Still full of love.

 

Lena pulls away and opens her eyes and sees a beautiful sight in front of her. Kara is still leaning forward with a smile on her face, her eyes still closed. She lets out an airy laugh as Kara opens her eyes slowly.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that,” she mumbles. Lena feels her chest fill with nerves, but she knows she wants to say it. For the past week, Kara has almost said it herself.  _ I love you.  _ The fact that Kara kept on stopping herself from saying those three words wasn’t unsettling to Lena; it was comforting. Kara was letting Lena say it first so that the brunette wouldn’t feel pressured to say it back.

 

“Me neither,” Kara whispers. She smiles brightly as Lena pulls her in for another kiss, this one less gentle than the last. Right as Kara starts to push her to lay back, Lena tears her mouth away from the blonde’s.

 

“I love you,” she says. Kara stops for a moment and pulls back slightly, her smile never fading.

 

“You do?”

 

“I do. I love you, I love you, I-” Lena rambles and cups Kara’s cheeks as she surges forward and kisses Lena. She moves both of her hands to Lena’s face and pulls her closely for a moment before breaking the kiss.

  
“It feels amazing to hear you say that because, Rao, Lena, I’ve wanted to say that for days. I love you so much.” Kara kisses her again and pulls back with a laugh. “Oh Rao, I’m in love with Lena Luthor!” She doesn’t say it mockingly or jokingly, she says with with such reverence and care that Lena thinks it’s possible for people to melt into puddles, if her reaction was anything to go by. Kara laughs and pulls Lena into a tight hug. “And she loves me, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PUT THE KARA IN KARAOKE. I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF THAT THE FIRST TIME I HEARD CHASING PAVEMENTS AND THOUGHT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. AND BY THE TIME STAMP ON MY SPOTIFY, THAT WAS ON FEBRUARY 10TH. i was so mad when i saw the musical ep cause like! now everyones just gonna think i stole the line!!! not fair.
> 
> BUT ANYWAY I dont really like song fics when they paste the whole song in the chapter but i wanted to do this chapter so thats why its a bit different than most. also listen to the song! but listen to melissa's version, it makes me so happy!! its from her days on glee!! the other songs in this were chosen bc... thats what was playing on the radio while i wrote this!
> 
> HOW ABOUT THAT PROMO???? i dont think i can wait until april 24th to see lena and kara cuddling... also KATIE AS A SERIES REGULAR???? im crying tears of joy!! also monel... was so close to being gone.... the ship almost left with him on it... why didnt he leave....
> 
> i love you all and your comments mean so much to me!!! thank you thank you :)) sorry again about the wait :(
> 
> come yell at me @karadanvverss on tumblr! send me prompts for this if you want :)


End file.
